Involved Hearts
by KindestHuntress
Summary: Alguns alunos resolvem aprontar com uma conhecida professora de Transfigurações. Uma Corvina é recrutada para a difícil missão de descobrir os autores da brincadeira sem sentido. Na jornada do mistério, Professora e Aluna se tornam próximas o suficiente para compartilharem seus males recorrentes. Primeira fic de Harry Potter, reviews!
1. Convocation

**N/A**: Primeira fic de HP, estou bugada. Ah, espero que dê certo, e se der, dedicada à Uhura (desculpa pelo enorme erro de ter te confundido) e à Pearll (Deeesculpa também!), essas divas do Shipp que eu mais amo em HP, ADMM. Aguardamos as atualizações de suas fics, correto? "_Incólume_", "_Quatro Paredes, Laços Secretos e Chá de Sumiço_" (Porque todas nós adoramos essas cenas _cítricas_) e por aí vai...

x.x.x.x **1 - Convocation**

Certo, mais uma aula de Transfiguração ministrada pela professora McGonagall para os sextanistas. Teria sido a aula mais distraída sobre transfiguração humana que todos perceberam ela ter administrado se não fosse por Slytherin. Hoje eles estavam impossíveis. Não faço idéia de como ela pode ter paciência com eles. Dez pontos a menos para eles, _haha_. Ravenclaw está em segundo na Taça das Casas, atrás da Gryffindor. Não por muito tempo, se depender de mim.

Lancei um olhar frio para o casalzinho que cochichava do meu lado, mas não me viram. Ah, como eu odiava essa falta de respeito!

- Hm, Srta. Swan? Venha aqui, por favor. - Bom Merlin, a Professora estava me chamando. Ela fez alguma pergunta? Não percebi.

O sinal bateu enquanto eu piscava os olhos tentando saber o que fizera de errado. Coloquei tudo na mochila, penas, livros, tinteiros... Assim que me levantei, Patrick Rostller e Katherine McKleen, ambos sonserinos, esbarraram em mim, me fazendo quase cair ao seguir para a mesa da Professora. Segurei a varinha de ébano em meus dedos fortemente, recitando _Petrificus Totalus_ em minha mente, mas sem apontar para eles.

- Srta. Swan? - Chamou a Profª McGonagall novamente, tirando-me de meus devaneios de começar um duelo ali mesmo. Respirei fundo e fui de novo até ela.

Tive a vaga impressão de ter notado algo diferente nas roupas da professora, ou até mesmo algo no breve olhar dela. Poderia ser algo de minha imaginação, eu suponho.

- Esteve distraída hoje. O que houve? - Ela me perguntou em tom casual, e eu estreitei os olhos, desconfiada.

Havia algo errado, agora eu tinha certeza.

- Perdoe-me, professora, mas creio que eu não estive distraída. - Ela levantou os olhos verdes das tarefas que corrigia.

- Não? - Levantou uma sobrancelha, imersa em confusão.

- Não. Ah, por falar nisso, a senhora esqueceu de fazer uma anotação importante sobre a transfig-

Ela levantou de repente, lívida. Com o susto, dei um passo para trás, mas pisei em falso e caí de costas no chão amadeirado. Ouvi um barulho de vidro e fiz uma careta. Meu tinteiro lilás.

- Ah, não. - Gemi sentindo a tinta fria grudar em meu uniforme, em minhas costas. Me virei rapidamente, tentando tirar todos os pertences antes que estragassem.

Uma pena quebrada, o Livro de Transfiguração Avançada parcialmente coberto de tinta (as páginas não sofreram dano algum, graças à Merlin!), e quase todos os pergaminhos ficaram sujos. Gemi de novo pegando a varinha para tentar salvar meus materiais.

- Me perdoe. Deixe-me ajudá-la. - Ouvi a voz da professora do meu lado, segurando firmemente a varinha na mão. Fez apenas um movimento e toda a sujeira do livro e do pergaminho havia desparecido.

Suspirei, aliviada. Tratei de usar eu mesma _Reparo_ para a pena, não que quisesse me exibir (até porque esse feitiço até um Primeiranista sabe), mas porque a mesma havia sido um presente da própria professora.

Arrumei novamente os materiais e me levantei, passando a mochila pelo braço. Juntei o máximo de dignidade possível (minhas vestes estavam cobertas de tinta roxa) e fiz um aceno com a cabeça, pronta para sair. Ela levantou a mão, pedindo que esperasse. Okay, eu tinha Poções com Lufa-Lufa nas masmorras, mas a professora era mais importante. Mesmo que não seja de minha própria casa. Professor Flitwick que não me ouça, mas sou apaixonada pela matéria da Profª McGonagall.

- Você me parece uma pessoa confiável... - Ela começou, passando os dedos nervosamente pela varinha. Seus óculos estavam quase caindo do nariz fino e ela tratou de reparar esse incômodo.

Incômodo, sim. Meus óculos (Sim, eu os uso, obrigada), insistem em deslizar por meu nariz, e isso incomoda tanto! Pior seria, com certeza, ter uma franja terrível caindo em meus olhos, atrapalhando minha visão. Saindo do rabo-de-cavalo que eu sempre uso. Eu dispenso, obrigada.

- Sim, tanto parece quanto é. - Confirmei, me aproximando dela. O que estava prestes a dizer parecia sigiloso, então discrição, mesmo em uma sala vazia, era importante, não era?

- Sim, parabéns. Hã... - Ela parecia estranhamente desconfortável, e eu nunca a tinha visto dessa maneira - Venha aqui.

Me guiou de volta à mesa dela, sentando na cadeira de professora e tirando um pote quadrado com estampa xadrez (_tartan_, não era? Assenti para mim mesma) da gaveta, colocando entre nós duas.

Ficamos olhando para o pote por mais alguns minutos, ela concentradíssima e eu curiosa. Até que ela deu um suspiro profundo e abriu a lata, revelando vários pergaminhos dobrados.

- O que é iss-

- Não comente com ninguém, está entendido? Terei que te obliviatar caso contrário e providenciarei uma bela detenção para você. - Ela ameaçou, e fiquei surpresa com seu tom de voz.

Levei alguns segundos até assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

- Claro, Professora. Se está me contando isso, é porque deve ser importante. Não falarei com ninguém sobre esse assunto. Tem a minha palavra. - E fiz um "x" no peito, indicando juramento.

Eu nunca tinha visto a professora McGonagall ficar desse jeito. Ela geralmente fazia ameaças (não físicas, é claro), como por exemplo, tirar nossos pontos e quando os tirava, era pra valer. Mas ela ameaçou me obliviatar, devia ser algo bem sério, e mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, jurei confidência. De qualquer maneira, uma Professora confiava em mim para contar seus "segredos mais secretos", então eu estava honrada.

Ela suspirou de novo, encolhendo os ombros, desconfortável. Olhei para o relógio da sala, percebendo que estava perigosamente atrasada para a aula de Poções. McGonagall seguiu meu olhar, e falou de imediato.

- Não se preocupe com o Professor Snape, ele não tirará pontos de sua casa, muito menos lhe dará detenção. Assumo a responsabilidade por suas aulas de hoje, Srta. Swan. Se negar o que irei propor, estará livre para ir embora sem consequências, mas peço que fique. Me ajude.

Okaaay, que coisa estranha. O que poderia ser tão urgente e importante que ela precisasse de _mim_ para ajudá-la? Só uma Corvina sextanista que com certeza tinha bem menos poder que a mais poderosa bruxa que conhecia. Franzi o cenho, confusa.

- No que estiver no meu alcance, professora, é certo que ajudarei. - Falei, colocando minha mochila na carteira dos alunos.

Ela pareceu ficar satisfeita, abriu um sorriso no mínimo enorme e jogou os pergaminhos que estavam no pote em cima da mesa, espalhando-os com as mãos.

- Está no seu alcance, mas precisará de ajuda. - Ela puxou novamente a varinha das vestes e conjurou uma cadeira para eu sentar.

Finalmente entenderia porque ela estava tão distraída e porque necessitava tanto de mim. De meus _serviços_.

X.x.x

N/A: Bem, _voilà_. Notaram a Srta. Swan, não foi? A _self-inserction_ é porque a _mamãe_ aqui vai participar da **bagaça**. Foi, como sempre é, uma idéia repentina. Cá estamos. Ah, Abby, querida, essa não é a idéia fantástica, só para você saber :)


	2. Parts Of The Plan

N/A: Hey, agradecendo à Sra. McGonagall Dumbledore e minha querida Abby, aqui está. Capítulo 2 ;)

X.x.x.x **2 - Parts of the Plan.**

- Eu conheço você desde...? - Ela começou, mas eu sabia que era uma pergunta retórica. Eu a conhecia desde o meu primeiro ano aqui.

- Meus 11 anos. A senhora já trabalhava desde antes em Hogwarts. - Completei, observando a reação de minha professora ao pegar cuidadosamente um pergaminho dobrado.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, advertindo-me. Larguei o pergaminho logo depois. Minhas bochechas esquentaram.

- Desculpe.

McGonagall revirou os olhos, e suspirou contendo um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, mas preste atenção: não irei repetir. - Tornei a pegar o pergaminho, e o desdobrei muito devagar, num gesto dramático.

A letra não era como a da professora, grande e feminina, chegando a ser meio inclinada. Parecia meio trêmula, embora desenhada, e poderia ser de um homem ou de uma mulher escrevendo às pressas...

- Essas cartas chegaram até mim há mais ou menos três meses, todas de um mesmo remetente... - A voz dela se tornou mais baixa e estranhamente preocupada - Cujo nome não prefere dizer, chamando-se apenas de _Admirador Secreto_.

Agora que ela falou, pude entender o sentido da carta.

"Oh, minha amada Minerva,

Há quanto tempo vejo teus olhos (esmeraldas claras e brilhantes) e desejo que os direcione para mim, apenas para mim, porque não há sentimento mais puro que me faça olhar bobamente para teu sorriso, as bochechas rosadas, teus cabelos escuros como a noite... Oh, adorada Minerva! Se soubesse quem sou, o que faria? Me amaria como eu te amo? Deixaria que participasse da tua vida, da maneira como sonho? Porque todos eles são formados apenas por tua figura.

Amando-te,

Seu _Admirador Secreto_."

Terminei de ler de olhos marejados. Escondi o riso/sorriso bobo que insistia em ficar em meus lábios com a mão, temendo que ela encarasse aquilo de forma errada. Abaixei a carta de meus olhos, e pude ver que ela também sorria, mas de uma forma diferente, sarcástica. Pelo visto, não acreditava em nenhuma curva daquelas palvras escritas em tinta verde-esmeralda.

- Esta que acabou de ler, foi a primeira. A primeira de muitas. Todas com o mesmo contexto, dizendo que me ama, e que desejaria muito mais do que um olhar severo... - Ela riu, seca.

Dobrei o pergaminho e coloquei de volta no monte de cartas.

- Não acredita nessas palavras? - Indaguei, perplexa ao constatar o pouco caso com que tratava o teor das cartas.

Ela esboçou um sorriso, mais doce, levantando da cadeira. Pôs as mãos para trás e começou a caminhar em direção à janela.

- Não. Mas me deixe explicar o por quê. Quando se é professora, jovem Allexandra, é preciso ter os olhos bem abertos. Alunos mal-intencionados podem querer se aproveitar de certos aspectos de sua vida. - Explicou McGonagall, olhando para o céu ensolarado.

Ainda não havia entendido onde eu me encaixava nessa história. Essas cartas foram escritas por alunos? Que tipo de pessoa faria algo tão ruim assim?

- Por isso precisa de mim? - Perguntei de repente, captando a mensagem. Finalmente honrando minha casa! - Quer que eu descubra quem é o autor dessas "piadas"?

Fiz aspas com as mãos e ela assentiu.

- Sim. - Confirmou, caminhando até mim.

Voltei a olhar para minhas mãos sobre o colo. Seria uma espiã? Eba! Mas, espere, por onde começar? Não tinha nenhuma experiência em me _infiltrar_ nas linhas inimigas... Como a ajudaria?

- Estou ciente de suas tentativas de animagia, Srta. Swan. - Declarou McGonagall, já perto de mim com um grosso e velho exemplar de Transfiguração Humana igual ao da Biblioteca que eu havia pego emprestado outro dia.

Professora Sprout havia me dado uma permissão para retirar um livro sobre ervas, pois descobri uma poção realmente interessante outro dia, mas desisti e aproveitei para retirar o exemplar de Transfiguração. Excelente livro, por sinal. Abordou de maneira bem simples o conceito de "Animago", e cá entre nós, eu sempre quis me tornar uma animaga. Pelo menos desde que vi a primeira aula de Transfiguração.

OMM*, estou frita, vou ser expulsa, não, não, ainda não prestei os N.I.E.M.s! No desespero, pulei da cadeira, ajoelhando nos pés da professora.

- Professora! Por favor, não me denuncie! Por Merlin! Só estava tentando! Não pretendia fazer nada ilegal! - Grossas lágrimas desesperadas escorriam livremente por meu rosto, me deixando em um estado deplorável.

McGonagall deu um passo para trás, surpresa. Só pude enxergar o rosto dela olhando para os lados, procurando alguma salvação. Ai, Ally, pare de chorar! Que coisa idiota! Paaaaara!

- Allexandra, srta. Swan, vamos, pare com isso. - Pediu McGonagall, sem jeito, tentando me acalmar. _Excelente_, estava deixando minha professora à beira de um ataque.

Num segundo, me levantei, limpando os olhos com a manga das vestes pretas. Meus óculos caíram em alguns breves soluços.

- Desculpe, eu tenho essa tendência carente, melodramática e terrivelmente teatral. - Recoloquei os óculos e arrumei o cabelo meio preso em um coque mal-feito. Os cachos castanhos se prenderam na liga que usava para contê-los e logo me arrependi de os ter prendido de maneira tão desleixada.

Minerva McGonagall continuava sem ação, olhando para mim como se eu fosse louca, ou algo do tipo. Não podia negar esse fato porque não seria correto de minha parte, mas olhando pelo lado bom, veja só, sou uma excelente atriz. Quando minha vaga na melhor escola de Magia da Europa não está ameaçada, é claro.

- Desculpe, professora, não posso ser expulsa, eu só estava treinando, vendo quanto podia aprender sozinha, e se conseguisse, iria comunicar à direção, é claro! - Implorei de novo, quase mais desesperada que antes.

Após alguns segundos tensos (bem, eu achei), ela esboçou um sorriso discreto.

- Eu... Acho que pode ser algo bom, Srta. Swan. Não tinha a menor intenção de lhe prejudicar, ao contrário, esperava ajudá-la. - Contou McGonagall, aproximando-se devagar da cadeira perto de mim. Passos lentos e ritmados.

Abaixei a cabeça, suspirando aliviada. Você é a maior idiota, Allexandra Allison Swan! Custava parecer normal? _Custava_?

- Então, - Comecei, sentando na cadeira o mais dignamente possível - O que precisa que eu faça?

Ela tomou aquilo como uma afirmação, e vi o brilho dos olhos verdes se intensificarem ao olhar para mim com expectativa.

X.x.x.x.

*Oh, my Merlin!

**N/A**: Tenso e desnecessário, não foi? *Boceja* O nome disso é sonooo (saiu assim mesmo). Obrigada por tudo, _garela_, adoro vocês, sério. Até os que não me mandam reviews. Já amaldiçoei vários, mas fazer o quê? Eu _amo_ vocês. Nunca joguei praga de verdade. Juro. *Faz um X no coração*


	3. Relationships

**X.x.x.x 3 - Relationships**

Depois de alguns meses após a "convocação" da professora, estava dedicando ainda mais meus horários livres para exercitar meus avanços em Animagia. McGonagall agora também me ajudava após o jantar, no escritório dela.

Estava progredindo bastante, dizia ela. Eu notei algumas mudanças em meu corpo quando tentava, mas é exaustivo demais! Bom Merlin, um dia desses quase desmaiei. Foi horrível. Ao menos ganhei tritões de gengibre. Sorri pensando neles enquanto seguia com diversos livros e pergaminhos até o conhecido escritório.

Encontrei o professor Dumbledore no caminho, conversando com minha querida professora. Não comuniquei minha presença, apenas observei de longe, perto de uma armadura antiga.

_Awwww_. Pensei quando ela abriu um sorriso de verdade. Aqueles em que os dentes aparecem, sabe? O diretor era tão doce, tão... _Fofo_. Okay, ele tem o quê? 90 anos a mais que eu? Mais, com certeza absoluta. Não é que esteja fantasiando com professores, é só que... Bem, Minerva McGonagall, a professora mais sóbria de Hogwarts, não costuma sorrir. Nem rir abertamente, como estava fazendo agora.

Soltei um suspiro sonhador. Torcia para eles, de verdade. Às vezes gostaria de ter sido selecionada para a Grifinória só para poder ter alguma desculpa para tentar juntá-los. Mas estava orgulhosa de estudar na Corvinal, é claro.

As duas cabeças se viraram para mim, e eu fiquei surpresa por ter sido descoberta. Olhei para o lado e vi Edward Wylde, um grifinório (correção: meu sonho desde que entrei) setimanista mostrando um sorriso brincalhão. Soltei uma exclamação de susto, derrubando os livros e pergaminhos. Dei um passo para trás e esbarrei na armadura, que caiu fazendo muito barulho. Fui pro chão também.

- Ah! Você está bem, Ally? - Ele me estendeu a mão, oferecendo ajuda. Eu forcei o riso, e aceitei a mão, mais nervosa por ele estar falando comigo, embora não gostasse de diminutivos de meu nome. Allexandra, obrigada.

Cabelos escuros, bem escuros, faziam contraste com a pele branca e, bem, aqueles olhos azuis me deixavam meio tonta. Azuis como... O oceano. Sabia disso porque passei noites em claro tentando obter comparações aceitáveis. Era meia cabeça mais alto que eu, considerando que éramos bem altos. Simplesmente... Perfeito a meu ver.

- Ai. Ah, obrigada. Estou, só bati a cabeça. - Como que para ilustrar, passei a mão na parte de trás da cabeça, meio dolorida. Fiz uma careta.

Edward sorriu de novo, quase alegre, e se abaixou para pegar os livros e pergaminhos. Olhei para os professores, e eles estavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Um leve sorriso aparecia na boca de Dumbledore, e Minerva juntou as mãos na frente do corpo. Estava sorrindo também? Não conseguia ver, meus óculos estavam com marcas de dedos. Odiava isso.

- Hm... Aqui estão. Uau, Animagia? - Meu amor, digo, Edward, se admirou ao ver os títulos dos livros.

Corção batendo rápido, sem saber o que fazer para despistar.

- Ah, sim. McGonagall pediu que eu buscasse para ela, sabe como é. Escrevendo _Transfiguração Hoje_. - Menti, muito bem por sinal. Ele assentiu e me devolveu os livros.

Abracei-os com força e ele riu livremente.

- Que legal. Hm, e aí, está sabendo do passeio para Hogsmeade nesse final de semana? - Perguntou ele, parecendo meio nervoso agora.

Semicerrei os olhos, tentando não pensar o que ele estaria propondo; minha imaginação era muito fértil. Principalmente se tratando _dele_.

- Oh, sim, estou. Parece que chegaram novos produtos na Zonko's, mas não vou poder ir. - Franzi a boca, descontente - Prometi a alguns colegas que ajudaria em Poções.

- Ah. - Suspirou frustrado. Ou foi o que me pareceu - Se mudar de idéia, alguns outros grifinórios e corvinos irão, então, está convidada. - Sorriu de novo.

Eu sorri sem perceber. Ficamos assim por alguns instantes até que ouvimos uma tosse fingida, mas educada. McGonagall estava bem perto de nós dois e fez um gesto para os livros, como se para pegá-los. Dumbledore passou por nós e fez um aceno com a cabeça, gaguejei uma saudação, mas Edward o cumprimentou seguro de si. _Ah_, suspirei, _grifinórios_.

- Boa noite, srta. Swan, sr. Wylde. - Cumprimentou McGonagall, fazendo um leve aceno da cabeça para nós e indicou os livros novamente.

- Ah, não se preocupe, posso levá-los. Hm, até mais, Edward. - Abaixei um pouco o rosto, corando.

Ele fez uma reverência para mim, sorrindo torto.

- Até mais, vossa majestade.

Eu ri e escutei um risinho muito baixo de minha professora que já estava um pouco longe de nós. Segurei minhas vestes como se fosse um vestido e fiz uma reverência também. Ele riu.

Virei-me, andando mais rápido, sorrindo tão abertamente que minhas bochechas já doíam quando chegamos no escritório de Minerva. Ela sorria enquanto mantia a porta do escritório aberta para mim.

Sorria porque já sabia o que acontecia comigo. O por quê de sempre acabar derrubando alguma coisa no Salão Principal quando os Setimanistas grifinórios entravam. O por quê de sempre tentar ficar mais bonita nas festas, embora nunca conseguisse tanto sucesso quanto outras Lufanas de Grifinórias.

Porque eu estava _apaixonada_.

x.x.x

Em pé, no meio da sala, fechei os olhos, concentrando-me de novo no pedaço de lasanha imaginária que devia pegar em minha forma animaga. Não era bem uma etapa da transformação, e sim um macete que descobri recentemente. Anotações próprias mais meu desejo infinito de comer, obrigada.

- Agora, relaxe. - Instruiu McGonagall, suave - Pense no seu objetivo. Você vai ter que pegar aquele pedaço de lasanha.

A última palavra saiu estranha, como se estivesse desdenhando da possibilidade de funcionar. Eu também estava, mas facilitava o processo de mentalizar. Eu era quase uma morta de fome, Merlin. (Em um passeio à Hogsmeade no passado, fui desafiada a comer 70 sapos de chocolate de uma vez, sem deixar que eles fugissem, alternando entre cerveja amanteigada. Devo dizer que foi um dia épico, exceto pela parte que passei três dias na ala hospitalar com Madame Pomfrey me fazendo engolir poções com gosto de lama, reclamando da minha falta de juízo por ter aceitado um desafio desses. Mas como recompensa, ganhei todos os cartões dos sapos e um carregamento de Sapos de Chocolate todo o dia por um ano inteiro. Ainda guardo alguns. Se quiser, me mande uma coruja, depois de um tempo os comendo todo o dia, você fica nauseado de só olhar para eles).

Murmurei os feitiços, tentando ficar tranquila, mesmo com a frequência cardíaca acelerada.

Lentamente, notei que meus sentidos estavam mudando. Consegui identificar cheiros novos, até ruídos que não haviam antes. Minhas costas se curvaram e minhas mãos... Espere, patas agora?, tocaram o chão suavemente. Estava para abrir os olhos, ver como havia sido a tranformação, quando ouvi uma exclamação feminina de surpresa.

- Você conseguiu! Allexandra Swan! Conseguiu!

Abri os olhos e fitei um novo mundo, maravilhada.

X.x.x.x

N/A: O que vocês acham que é? Que animal? Hey, hey. Reviews, lindjos. Ah, essa última frase parece mesmo com aquela última do primeiro capítulo do segundo livro da Bella (no _Breaking Down_, people). Pensei, pensei, não encontrei nada que se encaixasse com mais exatidão do que essa frase. Alguma sugestão? :)


	4. Animagus

**X.x.x.x 4 - Animagus.**

Minerva McGonagall parecia bem mais alta que eu. Tinha um sorriso tão amplo e satisfeito que fez meu coração esquentar. Suas roupas estavam com uma cor diferente. Parecia mais verde-esmeralda. A decoração também parecia diferente. Não, não _parecia_, eram só meus olhos novos desacostumados.

- Allexandra! - Ela fez um movimento com a varinha e conjurou um grande espelho prateado com pequenos rubis ao redor. Se aproximou de mim, abaixando-se em minha frente com ele.

Pelo reflexo, vi meus novos olhos amarelos se movimentarem com curiosidade e sentei com as patas traseiras no chão. O gato no reflexo fez a mesma coisa. Era branco, mas tinha manchas marrons, pretas espalhadas pelo corpo e uma marca laranja na orelha direita. Ergui a pata direita para verificar. Que coisa incrível.

Estava para perguntar para a professora o que ela achava da tranformação, mas um barulho diferente saiu de minha boca, assustando-me.

_Miau_.

Levantei e dei passos para trás, assombrada. McGonagall riu, se pondo de pé para pegar a varinha. Miei de novo, querendo dizer que tentaria sozinha mudar minha forma. Ela assentiu como se me entendesse, e sentou novamente na poltrona perto da lareira, observando minhas ações.

Fechei os olhos, ouvindo minha pulsação acelerada. Concentrei de novo na lasanha, pensando como humana. Minhas costas pareceram se expandir, e eu fiquei ereta. Os cheiros desapareceram, alguns ficando só um pouco mais fracos e os ruídos, causando um certo alívio em mim, sumiram também. Meu coração batia rápido, mesmo para uma humana, mas bem mais devagar do que para um felino. Então abri os olhos novamente.

Estava de pé, na forma humana de novo, piscando para ter certeza que estava tudo certo. Olhei para minhas mãos pálidas e normais outra vez.

- Meus parabéns! - A professora saltou da cadeira e veio me abraçar.

Eu estava eufórica: havia conseguido minha primeira transformação completa e havia sido perfeita!

- Podemos fazer de novo? - Eu já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Tão sentimental!

- Não, você deve estar cansada... - Ela pôs as mãos em meus ombros, e minhas pernas fraquejaram. Percebi o quão cansada estava - Oh, venha, venha.

E me guiou até a poltrona vermelha. Coloquei a mão no pescoço, arfando. Afundei na poltrona vendo McGonagall ir até a mesa e tirar um frasco da gaveta. Poção Reanimadora, eu pensei.

- Tome. Irá ficar melhor. - Aconselhou ela, me entregando o frasco com o líquido roxo.

Eu o bebi, sorrindo, estonteante.

- Oh, professora! Isso foi incrível! Um gato! UM GATO! - Estava com vontade de fazer uma dança da vitória tosca, mas nem conseguia me mexer direito. Continuava arfante, cansada.

Ela riu, sentando no braço da poltrona, passando a mão em meus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Parabéns. - Repetiu McGonagall, tão contente quanto eu - Foi incrível.

Eu alarguei o sorriso, olhando para as chamas vivas da lareira.

Ficamos assim por vários minutos, até que McGonagall levantou e disse que ia pedir chocolate quente para algum elfo-doméstico. Já estava tarde, bem tarde, mas eu não iria recusar essa bebida deliciosa.

Engraçado, sempre achei que chocolate quente era uma coisa tão... Albus Dumbledore. Sim, eu estava ciente dessa "fama" de formiga. Notei a frequência que ele comia feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, as caretas que fazia todo o Dia das Bruxas na Mesa dos Professores. Sem contar, aliás, que certa vez flagrei Minerva McGonagall na Dedosdemel de maneira suspeita, comprando Delícias Gasosas. Drops de limão também. Então, convenhamos, não era um mistério tão grande assim. Descobri também o gosto de McGonagall por Tritões de Gengibre. Foi um dia maravilhoso.

Depois que ela levantou, tirei as botas, e me encolhi na poltrona, abraçando as pernas. Esperei que ela não se incomodasse. Eu me sentia melhor encolhida.

- Consegui, consegui... - Entoei para mim mesma, já um pouco sonolenta. Minha voz foi diminuindo, e eu suspirei profundamente, fechando os olhos. Passei a imagem do gato no reflexo algumas vezes em minha cabeça, agradecendo aos céus por ser uma bruxa. Uma bruxa que podia se transformar em um GATO!

Pouco depois senti algo um tanto quanto pesado em cima de mim, pensei que fosse uma manta. Me deixou bem aquecida e tinha cheiro de lavanda. Adorável.

- Boa noite, Allexandra. - Ouvi McGonagall dizer bem próximo a mim, passando a mão em minha bochecha.

Tentei abrir os olhos, ir para meu dormitório, mas não consegui me manter acordada, sequer pronunciar uma única palavra. Apenas adormeci, mais feliz do que em muito tempo.

X.x.x

- Não, não pode submetê-la a uma coisa dessas, Minerva. - Ouvi uma voz grave, embora baixa, em algum lugar do escritório.

Havia acabado de acordar, dolorida por sinal, e agora estava fingindo dormir para saber do que estavam falando. Curiosidade, talvez. Não era certo, eu sabia, mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu _precisava_ ouvir aquilo. Eu e meus instintos imaginários. _Humpf_.

- Eu sei, Albus. - Um suspiro. Era McGonagall? - Mas só ela pode me ajudar. Por favor, entenda. Os alunos conhecem minha forma animaga. A dela, não.

Alguns instantes de silêncio, a voz grave ficou ainda mais baixa. Absurdamente mais séria.

- Se o que estiver pensando for verdade, ela não irá ficar muito feliz. Não irá mais confiar em mais ninguém. Está disposta a isso? - Tornou a perguntar a voz grave. Era o diretor Dumbledore, agora eu reconhecia.

Abri um pouco os olhos, e fiquei surpresa ao perceber McGonagall sentada em uma almofada, no chão, encarando o rosto de Dumbledore nas chamas verdes. Chamada via Flu? Que legal. Nunca havia visto uma chamada dessas.

- Eu... Já não sei mais. - Confessou ela, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Sua voz estava tão triste, que comecei a pensar que McGonagall estava chorando. Decidi "acordar". Fiz "Hmmmmm..." Só para perceberem que eu estava ouvindo. Não achava certo uma bruxa tão forte quanto ela chorar. Não sei, quis protegê-la. _Irracional_, disse uma vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça. Tive que concordar.

- Oh! - Ouvi Dumbledore exclamar baixo - Até mais, Minerva. Nos falamos depois. Tenha um bom dia.

- Está bem. Até, Albus. Bom dia também. - Cumprimentou ela, e as chamas verdes brilharam antes de se apagarem no momento em que abri os olhos.

McGonagall se levantou e foi até a mesa, escondendo o rosto.

- Bom dia, Professora. - Saudei, meio rouca, sentando na poltrona desconfortável.

- Bom dia, Srta. Swan.

McGonagall levantou uma xícara azul com o brasão da Corvinal para mim. Oh, que amável da parte dela. Ao lado dessa xícara havia outra, vermelha e dourada, com o brasão da Grifinória. Ela sorriu de leve, mas esse sorriso não chegou em seus olhos. Foi com preocupação que notei isso antes de aceitar o café.

x.x.x.x

N/A: Hello! Fiz alguns testes e realmente deu gato, não estou inventando U.U Deu raposa também, mas para meus objetivos não funcionaria e, fala sério, AMO gatos. Amo a "Minnie" também, então não dá em nada *-* Ah, a "geografia" desse capítulo foi estranha, então consideremos que dentro da Sala de Aula tem o escritório dela. Deu mais ou menos para entender, né? =X Okay, espero _Reviews_.


	5. Hogsmeade

**X.x.x.x 5 - Hogsmeade**

Passei uma semana inteira treinando a transformação, mas eu não podia a manter por longos períodos. McGonagall estava tão orgulhosa de mim. _Eu_ estava orgulhosa de mim.

Esse final de semana seria o passeio à Hogsmeade, então decidimos que seria a ocasião perfeita para começarmos a espionar nossos suspeitos. McGonagall também iria, para me supervisionar. Se acontecesse algum imprevisto, sabe como é. Nossos primeiros suspeitos eram Sonserinos (Devo admitir, nossa lista era praticamente composta só por eles) do sexto ano. Há alguns anos, disse-me McGonagall, eles tentaram colocar um Bicho-Papão em seu armário, mas ela conseguiu descobrir a "arte" antes que pudesse ser surpreendida. Resultou numa bela detenção na Floresta Proibida.

Eles estavam no Três Vassouras, como pude saber através de meus instintos de espiã. Para ser mais exata, Annabele Smith (Minha amiga Grifinória que sabia de tudo, menos de minha _missão_) havia me contado.

- Certo. Se precisar de algo, estarei aqui fora. - Explicou Minerva, enquanto seguíamos para o bar - Se estiver passando mal, mie o mais alto que puder e virei socorrê-la.

Confirmei rapidamente, começando a ficar nervosa. Todas as vezes que me transformei estava em uma sala fechada. Isso seria completamente diferente. Completamente _assustador_.

- Okay. Só preciso _colar_ neles até que digam algo que nos ajude a descobrir, não é? - Perguntei só para confirmar. Paramos no meio da rua. Minha voz estava meio rouca, o que acontece quando estou nervosa. McGonagall sustentou meu olhar com firmeza.

- Allexandra, não fique nervosa. Vai ocorrer tudo bem. Você é uma excelente bruxa, uma das melhores que já lecionei. Estaria pedindo a alguém mais qualificado se ao menos existisse.

Corei, assentindo. Eu _conseguiria_. Fomos para trás do Três Vassouras, nos preparar e assumir nossas formas animagas. Era a primeira vez que ela se transformaria junto comigo. Isso me deixava mais nervosa.

- Temos 3 horas. Creio que sobrará tempo o suficiente. - Comentou a professora, checando uma espécie de relógio estranho no bolso das vestes verdes - Primeiro você, Allexandra.

Assenti de novo, fechando os olhos. Visualizei em minha mente um pedaço grande de torta de amora. O processo vinha sendo mais rápido, menos exaustivo. Mas de qualquer forma exigia muito.

Minhas patas encostaram na neve branca e eu já não estava sentindo tanto frio assim. Nunca gostei de frio e a sensação de _patas na neve_ era indescritível.

Miei para McGonagall, e ela assentiu. Olhou para os lados e num instante havia um gato malhado ligeiramente maior que eu na minha frente com marcas de óculos em volta dos olhos. Seguimos juntas para a porta do Três Vassouras, esperar alguém.

Um bruxo alto, cabelos negros, virou o rosto na mesma hora que o enxerguei. Droga! Esqueci que Edward viria para Hogsmeade! Comecei a fazer um barulho estranho como se estivesse esgasgando, temendo que ele tenha descoberto minha nova "façanha". Tentei conter o barulho de minha garganta, mas ele já vinha em nossa direção.

- Olá, Professora McGonagall. - Cumprimentou Edward olhando para a gata malhada ao meu lado. Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça, parecendo estar distraída - E você...

Olhou para mim, curioso. Desesperada, miei, chegando perto da sacola dele. Eu tinha que agir como um gato. Miei repetidas vezes e ele pareceu se convencer que eu estava com fome.

- Ah, é apenas um gato qualquer. - Constatou ele, e fiquei contente que ele não pareceu perceber que eu tinha me tornado uma Animaga - Tome aqui, pode estar com fome.

Me deu um pequeno pedaço de bolo. Miei "agradecendo" e ele se abaixou para fazer um carinho em minhas orelhas. Okay, isso já estava ficando ridículo. Eu estava apaixonada por ele, mas não era um gato de estimação. Recuei da mão dele, tentando pegar só o bolo. Ele entendeu e se levantou para entrar.

- Gatos. - Edward riu - Sempre independentes.

Abriu a porta para entrar e eu o segui sem que se desse conta. Fui para baixo de uma mesa. Uma bruxa bêbada quase pisou em minha cauda, mas localizei meus alvos.

Estavam sentados numa mesa nos fundos. 4 rapazes e uma moça, todos usando roupas bruxas caras. Todos sonserinos.

Um deles, alto, loiro, que reconheci imediatamente como William Sayred que era um Sextanista, como eu. Aparentemente, o cabeça do grupo. À esquerda dele, Dean Madden, o mais baixo de todos, com seus cabelos castanhos queimados. Muito feio, em minha opinião, considerando seus olhos saltados e sua fala esquisita. Reconheci Patrick Rostller e Katherine McKleen, sentados juntos, tomando _milkshake_ com canudos. Seria uma cena bem romântica se ela não estivesse de mãos dadas com Madden por baixo da mesa. Revirei os olhos mesmo como gato. O último rapaz me fazia lembrar alguém com seus olhos azuis como... O oceano.

Como esqueci desse detalhe? Ele tinha um irmão Sonserino! E pior: fazia Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas comigo! Me bati mentalmente, odiando-me pela minha cegueira.

- E então, Wylde? - Perguntou Dean, com sua voz estridente - Seu irmão conseguiu trazer aquela esquisitona Corvina para Hogsmeade?

_Esquisitona Corvina_? Edward? Era eu?

- Não, Edward não a trouxe. - Respondeu Benjamin, o irmão de Edward, secamente - E isso não lhe diz respeito, Madden.

O clima na mesa ficou tenso. Benjamin não parecia inclinado a conversas. Fiquei pensando o por quê de andar com pessoas que não lhe agradavam. Ouvi dizer que tirou as melhores notas dos N.O.M.s dos Sonserinos. Cheguei mais perto da mesa, sem me mostrar, é claro.

- Na verdade, _Wylde_, me diz respeito, sim. Por acaso se esqueceu que estamos juntos _nisso_? - Madden colocou as mãos pequenas na mesa, levantando de repente.

Benjamin continuava com a expressão de tédio, e não se deixou abalar com o tom ameaçador de Dean. Levantou também, tirando algumas moedas do bolso preto.

- Não. E sugiro que acabem com essa brincadeira. Ela vai descobrir vocês e serão expulsos, tendo que trabalhar com aquele selvagem do Hagrid com alguma sorte. - Falou Benjamin com uma serenidade suspeita.

- Não se atreva a contar o que estamos fazendo, Wylde. - William Sayred se anunciou pela primeira vez, ameaçador. Mais que Madden - Você não irá nos querer como inimigos.

Benjamin arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso. Katherine e Patrick se encolheram nas cadeiras. Até Dean se afastou um pouco de William. Não era uma atitude normal.

- Não vou sair espalhando, Sayred. Não sou McKleen. - Benjamin colocou as moedas sobre a mesa, metendo as mãos nos bolsos logo depois. Virou e começou a andar para a saída.

Katherine se encolheu mais e me fez pensar que talvez a professora McGonagall tenha desconfiado deles através de McKleen.

- Espere, Ben! - Ouvi uma voz familiar chamar o rapaz moreno. Era Edward - Como vai meu irmãozinho preferido?

Benjamin estancou, parecendo irritado. Virou-se e encarou o irmão com uma expressão irritada. Edward sentou ao lado de William, como se fossem velhos amigos. Estranhei.

- Não tão bem agora, _Ed_. - Provocou, percebendo minha presença ao revirar os olhos azuis. Ergueu uma sobrancelha por um breve segundo, mas voltou a falar - Vou voltar para Hogwarts.

Seu olhar parou em mim mais uma vez e eu vi algo bem estranho em seus olhos. Tristeza, pareceu-me. Saiu do Três Vassouras e eu o segui, inconsciente, porta a fora, mas Benjamin havia desaparecido.

Havia algo de errado com esse grupo, especialmente com os irmãos Wylde. Talvez as respostas que nós procurávamos estavam naqueles garotos de olhos azuis como o oceano.


	6. New Clue

**X.x.x.x 6 - New Clue**

Encontrei McGonagall saindo da Desdosdemel, em sua forma humana e eu estreitei os olhos. Eu também estava em minha forma humana, mas só porque entrei em desespero por não tê-la visto na porta do Três Vassouras. Assim que me viu, correu até mim segurando uma sacola que considerei pesada.

- Bom Merlin, pensei que demoraria um pouco mais... Desculpe-me por isso. Você está bem? - Perguntou quando viu minha respiração entrecortada. Havia uma nota de preocupação em sua voz. Totalmente aceitável.

Eu estava com falta de ar, resultado da transformação que chegava no limite. As descobertas me fizeram perder o controle. Coloquei as mãos nos joelhos ainda arfante.

- Estou. - Garanti, querendo tranquilizá-la. Tínhamos assuntos pendentes - Tenho novidades, Profes-

Me interrompi quando vi outra pessoa perto das vestes esmeraldas: um vulto de roupas no mínimo curiosas. Aprumei a postura, o identificando imediatamente. Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah, olá, Srta. Swan. É um prazer revê-la. - Falou ele, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar-me e eu fiz o mesmo com a dele. Albus pegou minha mão pálida e depositou um beijo nela. Eu corei, parecendo um tomate.

- Olá, Professor Dumbledore. - Falei, menos arfante que antes. McGonagall sorriu daquela maneira sutil que me deixou ainda mais desconcertada.

Dumbledore usava vestes púrpuras com luas prateadas. Segurava uma sacola igual a de Minerva e eu estreitei minimamente os olhos. Ela estava com ele durante esse tempo? Esbocei um sorriso inconscientemente malicioso e McGonagall reparou que eu olhava as sacolas idênticas.

- Não é o que estava pensando, Swan. - Tratou de explicar, ligeiramente apressada. Não me convenceu - Um de meus alunos do quarto ano estava passando mal nessa loja e por coincidência encontrei o Professor Dumbledore. Ele me ofecereu algumas Delícias Gasosas e eu aceitei, porém creio que ele tenha se excedido e comprado-me metade da loja.

Ela abriu a sacola que estava segurando para eu verificar a autenticidade de suas alegações. A sacola era maior por dentro e eu fiquei surpresa ao constatar isso. Vi Sapos de Chocolate, Penas de Açúcar, Delícias Gasosas, Drops de Limão... Uma imensa variedade de doces. Arregalei os olhos, estarrecida.

- Bom Merlin, o salário de diretor é incrível. - Afirmei e os dois professores riram.

- Gostaria de um _sorbet_ de limão, minha cara? - Ofereceu Dumbledore, tirando a varinha do bolso das vestes - Há anos tento convencer Minerva, mas ela nunca aceita.

Fiquei agitada. Olhei McGonagall de soslaio e ela estava sorrindo torto para mim. Um sorriso discreto, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

- Eu adoraria! Sabe, minha mãe é trouxa e adora essas sobremesas! - Comecei a tagarelar sobre minha família trouxa enquanto assistia Dumbledore conjurar três _sorbets_ de limão.

Ficaram flutuando no ar e eu peguei rapidamente um deles, ávida. Dumbledore também pegou o dele, sorrindo doce. Fez um sinal para que McGonagall pegasse o dela mas ela negou com a cabeça educadamente. Dei pulinhos no mesmo lugar: eu era uma fã de casais assumida. Deles principalmente. McGonagall devia aceitar!

- Por favor, Professora! Por favor! Não faça desfeita! - Implorei, ciente que meu rosto devia estar um pouco sujo na ânsia de tomar minha sobremesa preferida.

Dumbledore, amável como sempre, estava também com o rosto sujo, pulando da mesma maneira como eu. Era engraçado vê-lo desse jeito, infantil. Principalmente por causa de Minerva.

- Minerva! Vamos! Escute Allexandra! Por favor! - Incentivou Dumbledore e, quando ela tentou conter um sorriso, sabíamos que ela cederia.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas não irei aceitar mais nenhum, entendido? - Perguntou McGonagall, avançando um passo para pegar seu _sorbet_. Assentimos muito enfaticamente e ela nos lançou um olhar severo, cobrindo a expressão agitada.

Ela capturou a sobremesa e começou a caminhar distraidamente, como se tentasse nos ignorar. Cheguei perto de Dumbledore e pedi que se curvasse um pouco, para poder lhe falar ao pé do ouvido. Ele era muito alto para mim. Dumbledore assim o fez e eu me estiquei para contar-lhe um fato que notei recentemente.

- Ela sorri bem mais quando o senhor está presente, sabia? - Sussurrei, incapaz de esconder meu sorriso no tom de voz.

Certo. Estava bem claro que eu preferia os dois juntos, mas esperar receber uma afirmação era bem diferente. Quase... Sonhador demais. Ele se curvou ainda mais, pronto para sussurrar em minha orelha, no mesmo tom de segredo que eu havia usado.

- Eu imaginava.

E mostrou aquele sorriso bondoso que lhe era característico. Claro que havia algo diferente nos olhos azuis. Estavam... Brilhantes.

Afastei alguns passos, perplexa. Ele começou a andar, lambendo o _sorbet_ com uma animação infantil, atrás de McGonagall. Eu sorri, dando leves lambidas em meu doce, enquanto observava Dumbledore oferecer o braço para Minerva, cavalheiro. Ela aceitou, rindo brevemente. Bom Merlin, assim eu ficaria maluca.

X.x.x

- Professora? Hm, precisamos conversar. - Tentei chamar a atenção de Minerva, depois que voltamos de Hogsmeade, mas ela estava tão distraída em frente a lareira que tive que sacar minha varinha e usar _Lumos_, agitando a bola de luz diante de seus olhos.

McGonagall balançou a cabeça levemente, despertando de seus devaneios e olhou para mim, confusa. Piscou repetidas vezes e finalmente pareceu perceber minha presença.

- Professora? - Tentei novamente, observando o brilho estranho nos olhos dela - Sobre Hogsmeade, lembra? Descobri algumas coisas novas, mas a senhora não está prestando atenção no que estou lhe dizendo.

Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, tentando se concentrar e se levantou, muda. Fiquei aturdida. Estava me ignorando? Antes mesmo de saber o que McGonagall estava fazendo, fiquei triste. Me levantei da poltrona e fui em direção a porta.

- Espere, para onde vai? - Chamou-me Minerva, surpresa.

Girei os calcanhares e olhei de novo para ela. Estava atrás da escrivaninha, meio curvada, com uma mão na gaveta. Sua expressão parecia ofendida.

- Estou indo para a Sala Comunal de minha casa. Deve estar ocupada demais com alguma coisa. Conversaremos amanhã.

Ela suspirou e me chamou com um gesto. Me posicionei na frente da mesa, meio impaciente. Tinha alguns deveres de Astronomia para fazer. Estava atrasada e não gostava disso.

- Ah, desculpe-me. - Ela tirou a famosa caixa estampada da gaveta, retirando de dentro um pergaminho dobrado - Recebi outra carta.

Balançou o pedaço de papel e o pôs na minha frente. McGonagall não estava sarcástica como antes, apenas... Mais emocionada.

- Ligeiramente mais comprometedora. - Explicou ela, incentivando-me a ler - Ganhamos outra pista.

"_Olá, querida Minerva,_

_Serei obrigado a confessar que hoje à tarde quase deixei-me ser apanhado por tua voz encantadora, seu andar elegante. Observei-a de longe, pensando na melhor maneira de me entregar. Mas covarde como sou, não pude fazê-lo. Sinto tanto!_

_Espero que a Srta. Swan não fique espalhando nossas"_ - a palavra foi riscada e por cima dela estava escrito 'minhas' - _"cartas por aí. Me importo demais com você._

_Tenha uma boa noite,_

_Seu__ Admirador Secreto._"

- Ele nos viu juntas em Hogsmeade. - Falei surpresa.

Minhas mãos ficaram trêmulas. Por que Minerva estava alegre? Ela pensara na mesma pessoa que eu? Duvidei. Só conseguia pensar em duas pessoas que poderiam ter nos visto juntas, mas só um nome me pareceu plausível para continuar com a brincadeira.

- _Edward_. - A palavra mal saiu de meus lábios imóveis.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Hm, hey! Como vão? Não sabe o quanto me doeu não atualizar na última quarta. Bagunçou todo o esquema! Não pude evitar, fiquei sem internet por uma semana inteira! Entendem? Peço desculpas. Espero que tenham percebido os dias de atualização (domingo e quarta-feira), mas não deixem de comentar.

_- Sra. McGonagall Dumbledore_, você é uma diva, sabe? Não deixou mesmo de comentar, isso é incrível. Obrigada por tudo. Ah, os olhos azuis _like_ o oceano são por causa dos olhos do Hugh Laurie, um cantor e ator britânico que interpretou o Dr. House, sacas? Huehuehue.

P.S.: Querida, agora acredita? Sim, sou a Tabby, sua amada Tabby do WhatsApp, hahaha... :) Deixe um review, okay? ^-^ Thanks!


	7. Help

**X.x.x.x 7 - Help**

Meus passos ecoavam de maneira irritada pelas paredes milenares. Não era à toa: minha raiva estava direcionada para uma pessoa em especial. Um maldito grifinório setimanista.

Era de manhã, hora do café, num belo domingo. Eu até apreciaria o céu prateado e o sol tímido se não estivesse me sentindo tão... _Aborrecida_. Isso para não usar outro termo baixo. Sim, esse que você pensou.

Noite passada descobri o autor das brincadeiras das cartas, e McGonagall, pegando-me desprevenida, disse não estar tão surpresa com o culpado. Ah, mas eu estava! Edward Wylde! Aluno modelo! Capitão do time de Quadribol! Como ele pôde? _Como_? Toda aquela encenação no Três Vassouras era verdade! Tudo o que eu compreendi era _real_! Não havia outra palavra para descrever o que eu estava sentindo senão "_traída_". Agora eu seguia para o Salão Principal para tirar satisfações com Edward. McGonagall é quem devia estar tão irritada, eu sei. Mas eu _**estava**_ apaixonada por ele! Por isso é que me sentia tão traída: por acreditar que ele pudesse ser perfeito. E _como_ eu estava enganada!

Minerva provavelmente estaria lá, dever de professora, é claro. Aguardaria o fim do banquete para pegar o _safado_ e aplicar o merecido castigo, aguardando tanto tempo para que eu não fizesse nenhuma besteira e talvez para tentar apanhar mais culpados. Mas eu iria até a mesa da Grifinória e falaria umas verdades na cara dele. Mesmo com os pedidos insistentes de Minerva para eu ficar calma e ser paciente. Jamais negaria um pedido dela, mas eu não estava em meu juízo perfeito. Não consegui dormir à noite, remoendo isso.

Eu estava tão envolvida em minha discussão interna que esbarrei em alguém. De início não reconheci quem era, mas surpreendeu-me perceber que era Benjamin, o irmão de Edward. Ele segurou meus braços, antes que eu levasse uma queda horrível. Minhas bochechas esquentaram e eu recuperei o equilíbrio.

- Obrigada, Benjamin. - Agradeci, arrumando os óculos em meu nariz sem necessidade alguma.

Ele pareceu surpreso, encarando-me com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes. Olhei ao redor, minha raiva imediatamente esquecida.

- Você sabe meu nome. - Comentou Benjamin, parecendo maravilhado. Virei um pouco o rosto, observando como ele ficava bonitinho dessa maneira - Oh, perdoe-me. Allexandra, não é?

Percebi que Benjamin estava tentando disfarçar alguma coisa, então lembrei do comentário de Dean Madden no dia anterior e a reação dele com isso. Quase aborrecido com a suposta relação entre mim e Edward. A família deles não era contra "sangues impuros", então desconsiderei a aversão a mim (mestiça com orgulho), restando apenas... _Ciúme_. Gemi, mas ele não percebeu.

- Isso mesmo. - Confirmei, nervosa - Bela manhã, não acha? Exceto pelo frio intenso e...

Comecei, mas ele balançou a cabeça, negando meu falatório. Ainda sorrindo, explicou sua atitude.

- Creio que estava a caminho de algo, não estava? - Não me mexi, ainda surpresa - Estava andando mais rápido e mais distraída que o costume.

Agora que ele comentou, de fato estava fazendo tudo isso, então lembrei do motivo. _Edward_. Mesmo assim, uma parte de mim anotou também o "_mais rápido que o costume_", deixando claro que eu vinha sendo espionada sem ter percebido.

- Ah, sim. Preciso ir, desculpe. Tenha uma boa manhã, Benjamin! - E saí correndo dessa vez, acenando para ele sorridente.

Mesmo para um sonserino, ele me parecia bem melhor que o irmão grifinório. Mais _íntegro_ também.

O Salão Principal estava mais perto do que eu previra, e então cheguei bem na hora que Edward estava se levantando do banco de madeira de sua mesa. Andei mais rápido, quase fazendo um buraco no chão a cada pisada.

- Hey, Ally! - Ele me cumprimentou com aquele sorriso confiante que quase me fez desistir. _Quase_ - Eu estava pensando se podíamos sair-

Não deixei que terminasse, juntei forças e desferi um sonoro tapa em sua bochecha esquerda. Minha mão ardeu, mas a bochecha dele deveria estar em chamas agora. Seus amigos grifinórios me encaravam chocados, e creio que metade da escola também me olhava assim. Pelo canto do olho pude ver uma barba prateada e um chapéu cônico se mexendo na mesa dos professores. Eu tinha de ser rápida.

- Seu idiota! - Berrei, a raiva voltando a cada poro de meu corpo - Como se atreveu a fazer uma coisa tão repulsiva como aquela?! COMO DEIXOU QUE TODOS NESSA ESCOLA PENSASSEM QUE VOCÊ ERA UM MODELO?! Maldito, estúpido!

Avancei contra ele, dando-lhe tapas e socos direcionados, mas ele tampouco reagiu ou se defendeu. Acertei seu queixo uma vez e seu nariz, várias. Só parei quando braços me conteram e me puxaram para longe de Edward. Não sabia quem era, mas estava claro que não era um professor. Seguimos para fora do Salão Principal, comigo abraçada a essa pessoa, chorando. Que deprimente.

Continuava a não saber quem havia me puxado, mas sentia que estava segura. A pessoa me mantia junto ao peito, acariciando minhas costas e meu cabelo delicadamente. Deitamos na grama. Eu não conseguia ver onde estávamos, no entanto não havia sons de pessoas, então presumi que estávamos perto do lago. A brisa bagunçava de leve meu cabelo rebelde que hoje estava preso só na parte de cima, deixando os cachos chocolate (de que tanto me orgulhava, embora sempre presos) ao vento.

Minutos depois, consegui me acalmar e enxugar o rosto, principalmente meus olhos. Fiquei de olhos fechados e senti meu salvador se mexer em meu lado. Murmurou uma desculpa inintelegível e senti uma breve pressão em meus lábios. Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Benjamin outra vez, me _beijando_. Afastei imediatamente, chocada ao perceber que era ele quem havia me tirado do Salão Principal. Eu estava confusa a respeito de Edward e agora o irmão dele estava me _beijando_! Que absurdo! Levantei, limpando as vestes com as mãos e depois, pegando a varinha, tentei desilusionar a mim mesma. Após algumas tentativas consegui executar o feitiço, embora estivesse consciente que não estava invisível. Não era como se não estivesse lá, como deveria ser, na verdade eu estava opaca. Deveria bastar. Corri para dentro do castelo (eu realmente estava perto do Lago), esbarrando em alguns Lufanos sem querer.

Não sabia para aonde ia, só corria como se estivesse fugindo de algum Trasgo ou algo do tipo. Corri até chegar numa porta de madeira conhecida. Engasguei, revertendo o feitiço de desilusão, e bati na porta de carvalho, nervosa.

- Quem é? - A dona da sala perguntou e parecia agitada. Gradualmente, a voz ficou mais perto e imaginei que ela havia se aproximado.

- Sou eu, Allexandra! - Respondi exasperada. - Professora, me deixe entrar!

Eu mal terminei a frase e McGonagall abriu a porta para mim. Pulei em sua frente, abrançando-a com força. Recomecei a chorar. Ela me abraçou também, bem forte, e me puxou para um sofá pequeno que eu não havia percebido antes.

- Vá, vá! - A ouvi sussurrar tão baixo que quase não escutei. Senti sua mão voltar aos meus cabelos e tirei os óculos, me encolhendo na curvatura de seu pescoço. Eu havia interrompido alguma coisa?

- Desculpe, eu não consegui me manter forte como você, Professora. - Confessei, tentando conter o choro para poder lhe explicar - Eu me senti traída. Não suportei uma "brincadeira" dessas. Não com a senhora. Não sobre _isso_. - Minha voz falhou na última palavra.

Ela continuou a acariciar minha cabeça, cantarolando alguma coisa que eu não entendia. Uma canção escocesa? Provavelmente.

Minutos depois um barulho estranho me fez prender a respiração e olhar em volta. Albus Dumbledore estava na ponta dos pés, deixando duas canecas na mesa de Minerva, tentando obviamente não ser descoberto. Olhei para minha professora e percebi compreensão em seus olhos. O diretor olhou para mim, constrangido.

- Perdoem-me, pensei que não se importariam em uma xícara de chocolate quente num dia tão frio como este. - Ele ergueu uma caneca parecida com a que Minerva havia me oferecido café outro dia, sorrindo como quem se desculpa por uma bobagem.

Meus olhos ardiam, e eu não conseguia compreender o que ele estava fazendo ali, parado no meio da sala, oferecendo uma xícara de chocolate quente para uma aluna que praticamente espancara outro aluno. Pensando bem, eu não conseguia compreender mais nada.

Neguei a xícara e me soltei de McGonagall, deslizando para o chão. Abracei minhas pernas, sentindo o vazio depois do choro. Fechei os olhos, me balançando debilmente para frente e depois encostando no sofá novamente. Ouvi alguns passos, mas Minerva não havia se mexido, então supus que tivesse sido Dumbledore. Ele se colocou em minha frente e eu abri os olhos, observando surpresa o buquê de rosas brancas em sua mão. Olhei confusa para ele, mas ele apenas sorriu para mim, bondoso.

- São para você. - Disse ele, se abaixando para ficar no mesmo tamanho que eu.

Fiquei olhando para o buquê por mais alguns segundos e depois procurei minha varinha nas vestes, com um plano para salvar meu dia. A encontrei e mirei para o buquê, imaginando um tipo específico de flor. No mesmo instante as pétalas brancas ficaram amareladas e se pareceram com _botões_ de flor. Ouvi duas exclamações mudas de surpresa e sorri fracamente.

- _Cardos_! - McGonagall e Dumbledore murmuraram olhando para as flores.

Dumbledore olhou para mim perplexo e eu fiz um gesto para Minerva com a cabeça. Seu rosto se encheu de compreensão e eu quis rir do quão bonito era aquele sorriso em especial. Porque sabia o motivo dele. Olhei para Minerva e ela parecia tão surpresa quanto Dumbledore anteriormente. Piscou algumas vezes e finalmente notou que eu estava a observando.

- Como sabia...? - Começou, parecendo maravilhada, mas eu completei.

- Como _não_ saber? - Eu perguntei retoricamente, minha voz afetada pelo choro - _Tartan_, sotaque... Meio óbvio, não é? Agora, Professor, o que acha?

Me virei para ele, mas me surpreendi ao perceber que Albus estava tirando vários pergaminhos dobrados do bolso das vestes (hoje azuis com estrelas prateadas) e os equilibrando sobre o chão. Sorria encabulado, mas ainda assim doce como sempre.

- Creio que deveria ter lhe dito, Minerva. - Disse ele antes de abrir uma das cartas e nos deixar ler a última frase de todo o pergaminho.

"S_eu Admirador Secreto_".


	8. Secret Lovers

**X.x.x.x.x 8 - Secret Lovers**

Está certo. Essa última revelação do diretor me deixou um pouco confusa. Eu soquei Edward Wylde por _nada_? **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** esteve mandando cartas anônimas românticas todo esse tempo para minha professora preferida de Transfigurações? Oi? Quê?

- Lamento pelo ocorrido, Minerva. Lamento que tenha agredido o Sr. Wylde por minha causa, Srta. Swan. - Desculpou-se Dumbledore, distribuindo as cartas para mim e Minerva, para que pudéssemos lê-las. Na que estava em minhas mãos percebi que a letra se parecia um pouco com as das anteriores, embora eu percebesse a falta da pressa e a cor diferente da tinta.

"_Minha cara Minerva,_

_Hoje notei que anda muito misteriosa e gostaria de saber o por quê. Está desconfiando de mim? Que sou eu quem manda essas palavras apaixonadas para você? Ao mesmo tempo que espero que não, torço que sim, para que talvez possamos ficar juntos. Juntos. Sim, ainda a esperança de que as coisas se arrumem sozinhas, que possamos esquecer, mesmo que por um breve momento, que temos tantas responsabilidades. Esperança que possamos ser nós mesmos. Com esse homem covarde amando a mulher com os olhos verdes mais lindos que esse mundo conheceu._

_Seu... Admirador Secreto._"

Olhei pasma para McGonagall, que transparecia a mesma expressão perplexa que supus estar em meu rosto também. Virei-me para Dumbledore, cujas orelhas e faces estavam vermelhas, e notei que ele continuava a tirar cartas dos bolsos e equilibrando em montes precários em minha frente.

- Mas diretor... - Comecei, sem saber direito o que perguntar.

- Sim? - Incentivou ele, amigável, sem olhar para mim.

Me levantei meio rígida, e voltei a sentar ao lado de Minerva, que encarava a parede com uma expressão vazia. A carta que leu estava dobrada no meio de nós duas. Peguei sua mão e dei palmadinhas, esperando alguma reação. A chamei baixinho, mas ela não se mexeu ou respondeu. Comecei a ficar preocupada.

- Professor? - Chamei Dumbledore, agora muito ansiosa - Professora Minerva não me parece bem.

Ligeiro, ele sentou do outro lado de McGonagall, pegando a mão dela exatamente como eu estava fazendo. Senti que ela havia se mexido um pouco, quase como se reagisse ao toque dele, mas voltou a ficar imóvel. Sorri internamente, embora a preocupação transbordasse de cada poro do meu corpo. Ela estava um pouco pálida, além da inércia que apresentava.

- Hm, Allexandra? - Ele usou meu nome depois que várias de suas tentativas de acordá-la do transe falharam. Fiz um sinal com a cabeça para que continuasse - Poderia ir até Madame Pomfrey e pedir para que viesse até aqui? Diga-lhe que o Diretor a está chamando.

Concordei com a cabeça e me levantei, mas sem soltar a mão (delicada, por sinal) de Minerva. Me curvei e deixei um beijo carinhoso na bochecha dela. Eu estava preocupada, né. Saí correndo para a enfermaria que visitei poucas vezes, ainda preocupada, embora eu a tenha deixado em boas mãos.

Em todo o tempo que levei para chegar na Enfermaria, pensei na atual situação. Minhas suposições, meus atos (dar um belo gancho de direita em Edward Wylde estava na lista também), minhas crenças agora pareciam infundadas. Sem pingo algum de verdade. Algo quente se fez presente em meu estômago e não era uma sensação agradável. Quando cheguei na enfermaria, procurei e chamei Madame Pomfrey, mas não a encontrei em lugar algum.

Resolvi voltar para a sala da Vice-Diretora, carregando alguns frascos de poções na esperança de que ajudassem Minerva de alguma maneira. Quando pus a mão na maçaneta, pude escutar uma discussão baixa. Parei na mesma hora.

- ... Mas eu não tive intenção, Minerva. - Era Dumbledore, com certeza. Estava arrependido? - Eu só escrevi esses pedaços de pergaminho. Não tive coragem de enviar, e se talvez o tivesse feito, poderíamos estar em uma situação diferente agora.

- E mesmo assim foi descuidado a esse ponto! - McGonagall havia voltado a si, mas sua voz, embora baixa, trazia uma raiva contida que eu nunca tinha ouvido. E agradecia aos céus por isso - Francamente! Tem idéia do que causou?! A mim e a Allexandra?!

Agora ouvia tecido arrastando no chão, o que me fez imaginar que Minerva já estava andando de um lado para o outro, nervosa.

Apertei a maçaneta com mais força, apreensiva.

- Como eu iria imaginar que alunos conseguiriam roubar as cartas do meu próprio bolso? Ora, Minerva, como haveria de imaginar que começariam uma brincadeira desse porte? - Dumbledore baixou a voz mais ainda, com remorso - Eu tinha planos de enviá-las, mas sequer tive coragem. Então você começou a agir estranhamente, e então desisti. O que poderia gostar em um velho como eu?

Pausa dramática. A porta não estava fechada, só encostada, então a abri mais, e coloquei a cabeça para dentro da sala discretamente. Dumbledore estava na frente de McGonagall, olhando para os próprios sapatos. Não pude ver a expressão de Minerva, mas ela olhava para o diretor com a cabeça um pouco torta para o lado e estava com os braços cruzados. Então, inesperadamente, eu a vi erguer a mão e pousar na bochecha de Dumbledore delicadamente. Ele era mais alto, mas ainda assim levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Não sei o que viu, mas abriu um sorriso diferente dos que eu estava acostumada a ver. Seus olhos, seu sorriso... Eram tão meigos. Agradecidos também.

- Seu sorriso? - Senti que ela listaria inúmeras características que gostava nele. Por Merlin, EU estava prestes a gritar de emoção - Seus olhos azuis? Sua fala doce e gentil?

Ele passou as mãos na cintura dela, enquanto McGonagall rodeava o pescoço dele com os braços. Eu poderia apostar todos os meus poucos galeões que ambos estariam sorrindo bobamente agora. Até eu estava. Eles começaram a se balançar como estivessem dançando, mesmo sem música alguma.

- Sua inteligência? - Minerva continuou; o sorriso inconfundível em sua voz - Eu poderia fica aqui por um bom tempo, citando tudo que eu gosto em você, mas a qualquer minuto Allexandra ou alguém pode entrar na sala.

Mesmo enquanto ela falava, não pararam de dançar. Numa pausa em que se afastaram, Dumbledore pegou a mão de Minerva e a fez girar, sorrindo, como se ainda estivessem dançando alguma coisa. Voltaram a ficar juntos e então Dumbledore sussurrou tão baixo que foi uma sorte eu ter conseguido entender alguma coisa.

- Vamos ficar aqui. Vamos ficar aqui para sempre. Só você e eu. - Sugeriu o diretor, abraçando a professora com tanto carinho que, confesso, duas lágrimas quase caíram. Duas não, várias.

Minerva riu, alegre, e ficou na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo na bochecha dele. Riu de novo quando ele fez a mesma coisa com ela, provavelmente por causa da barba fazendo cócegas.

Eu estava quase tendo uma ataque (sintomas: mãos suadas, coração batendo desesperadamente e respiração ofegante) de ansiedade. Muito típico, mas nas circunstâncias não, é claro. Eu sorri, tentando sair sem ser percebida.

Pela primeira vez em dois dias, as coisas estavam dando certo. E eu só podia dar graças.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Não, Dumbledore não enviou as cartas, ele apenas as escreveu! Psé, essa história ainda vai dar muito pano para manga, então aguardem.

Ah, minhas desculpas são toscas, mas dessa vez eu tenho uma aceitável para o atraso: estou com uma bronquite danada que atrapalhou ainda mais o segundo motivo; eu já havia escrito um capítulo diferente, mas fui revisar pela última vez antes de postar e notei que não encaixaria na história, então tive que reescrever, o que me tomou um tempo precioso.

Por último, gostaria de pedir que levantem as varinhas em homenagem a Will Gardner (da série The Good Wife) que no último episódio foi gravemente ferido (estilo Severus Snape). Minhas amigas Rob, Bea, Lary e Clara estão muito tristes com isso, e espero que, ao levantarmos nossas varinhas, possamos prestar uma homenagem a um personagem fantástico como ele e acalmar a dor de nossos corações como tentamos até hoje fazer com Albus Dumbledore.

o_/

**P.S.**: É, estou agradecendo pelos lembretes da _Bia_ e da _Sra. McGonagall D._ para atualizar, embora eu não o tenha feito nos dias prometidos. Sorry.


	9. Punishment

**X.x.x.x.x 9 3/4 -**

**Zoas, não existe capítulo assim.**

**X.x.x.x.x 9 - Punishment**

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Professor Flitwick me chamou em seu escritório e eu soube que levaria meu castigo por bater em Edward. Fiz uma careta quando recebi a carta, mas tomei um banho e me dirigi até a sala do diretor de minha casa. Não estava surpresa, muito menos chateada pela detenção e castigo, mas a sensação de que cometi uma injustiça estava me matando. Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso.

Bati na porta de carvalho (parecida com a de Minerva) e esperei o convite para entrar. Ouvi um "Entre..." Esganiçado como resposta. Entrei.

- Boa... - Olhei para o relógio no fundo da sala - ...Noite, Professor Flitwick.

O Professor de Feitiços fez um aceno com a cabeça e me convidou para sentar na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha. Fiz como mandou, já nervosa, olhando para todos lados.

- E então, Srta. Swan? Não vai comentar sobre o episódio de hoje de manhã? - Questionou ele, se equilibrando na pilha de livros que usava para enxergar por cima da mesa. Percebi que já tinha tomado uma decisão e que de nada minhas desculpas adiantariam.

- Eu... - Comecei a gaguejar, imaginando a possibilidade de ser expulsa - Lamento, Professor, mas não há nada que eu possa falar. A professora McGonagall sabe perfeitamente meus motivos de... Hã... Ter agredido Edward Wylde hoje. Este é um assunto pessoal _dela_, não _meu_.

O diretor da Corvinal olhou para mim por cima dos óculos, cético.

- Ela lhe pediu para _machucar_ o Sr. Wylde?

Minha boca ficou seca. Minhas mãos tremiam em meu colo e meu coração pulsava fortemente.

- Não. Eu fiz isso porque quis e aceito meu castigo.

Ele suspirou um tanto decepcionado e explicou meu castigo.

- Sinto muito, Allexandra. - Pela primeira vez ele usou meu nome e meu coração apertou - Mas já conversei com o diretor e a professora McGonagall, e concordamos que seu melhor castigo seria...

Ele fez uma pausa, pegando um pedaço de papel da mesa e me entregando. Li, surpresa.

"_A aluna Allexandra Swan deverá cumprir seu castigo por agressão física na Floresta Proibida, junto a Rubeus Hagrid, atual Guarda-Caças de Hogwarts, durante a noite de segunda-feira, ou seja, amanhã, às 20:00 horas_".

Fechei os olhos e afundei na cadeira, aliviada. Bater em alguém nem era um crime tão grave assim.

X.x.x

Meus olhos não acreditavam no que estavam vendo. Ali, encostados na parede do castelo, os irmãos Wylde se apoiavam e fingiam que não se conheciam. Trajavam as vestes escuras de alunos como a que eu usava, mas era possível ver o cachecol rubro e dourado de Edward, e o esmeralda e prateado de Benjamin. Estremeci, pensando em meu castigo de ir a Floresta Proibida com os irmãos Wylde. Principalmente nesse frio de novembro.

- Hey, Allexandra! - Chamou-me Benjamin, percebendo minha presença do lado de fora do castelo, no portão de entrada.

Não respondi, apenas passei por ele e andei até a cabana de Hagrid, ansiosa para que meu castigo terminasse logo. Ouvi passos atrás de mim e acelerei a caminhada. Não estava com vontade alguma de conversar com os irmãos pelo simples fato de estar com vergonha de encará-los. Eu havia batido em Edward; Benjamin ainda estava confundindo as coisas, me beijando quando sabia que gostava de seu irmão. Minha vida não poderia pio- Espere, sempre alguém falava isso, a situação piorava de alguma maneira. Mesmo em pensamento.

Mas, olhando pelo lado perfeito da vida, McGonagall e Dumbledore estavam se acertando. Eu só esperava alguma menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes daqui a onze anos. Sim, eu sabia de onde os bebês vinham. De muito _amor_ e _carinho_.* E que, convenhamos, eles tinham de sobra.

Cheguei na porta da cabana de Hagrid e bati, nervosa. Saquei a varinha de minhas vestes e a empunhei, virando-me de costas para a porta. Murmurei _Lumos_ e os irmãos, que continuavam se aproximando de mim, pararam. Ouvi um palavrão baixo, e logo pensei em Edward. Era ele. Sempre ele. Me impunha sua presença todo o instante e mesmo assim eu gostava dele. Que absurdo.

- Hagrid! - Chamei, esperando que viesse logo para terminarmos com esse castigo.

Ouvi as trancas sendo abertas, e principalmente reclamações de Benjamin para que Edward parasse de lhe chatear. Me abracei, ligeiramente incomodada.

Suspirei quando o guarda-caças abriu a porta da cabana e ele reclamou da luz que vinha de minha varinha, então a agitei, pensando _Nox_, e a luz desapareceu.

- Boa noite. - Cumprimentei, meio exasperada. Edward e Benjamin me imitaram.

- Boa noite. - Respondeu o homem grande, entrando novamente na cabana e voltando com uma lanterna acesa e uma besta** - Seus nomes, comece você, o mais alto.

Apontou para Edward.

- Edward Wylde, sétimo ano, Grifinória. - Apresentou-se o moreno atrás de mim, mais próximo do que eu imaginava. E gostaria.

- Benjamin Wylde, sexto ano, Sonserina.

- Allexandra Swan, sexto ano, Corvinal. - Apresentei-me desnecessariamente (já que sempre fui próxima a ele, graças à meu pai bruxo), ficando mais próxima de Hagrid, pois a respiração de Edward podia ser ouvida e sentida em meu pescoço. Tinha cheiro de menta. Era bom, mas eu não me atreveria a ficar próxima de Edward por muito mais tempo.

Hagrid seguiu para a entrada da Floresta, e eu fiquei perto o tempo todo.

- O que vamos fazer, Hagrid? - Perguntou Benjamin educadamente. O guarda-caças parou e virou para ele.

Eu também queria saber, já que não fui avisada ou tinha conhecimento de qualquer coisa perigosa na Floresta. Benjamin parecia saber ler meus pensamentos.

- Iremos verificar a área. - Respondeu Hagrid amavelmente - Saquem suas varinhas; Isso pode ser perigoso.

Minha varinha já estava em minha mão, portanto o conselho era para Edward e Benjamin. Olhei para a Floresta, nervosa com o que íamos fazer.

- Canino! Vem cá! - Gritou Hagrid, e eu lembrei do cachorro enorme. Ele veio correndo da cabana e se pôs do outro lado do dono - Certo. Vamos nos dividir assim: O Wylde mais velho vai com a Swan e o Canino. O mais novo vem comigo.

- Não! - Gritei, rapidamente. Todos me olharam confusos e então me apressei a explicar - Quero dizer, prefiro ir com você, Hagrid.

Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Não, pensando melhor, vão vocês três juntos e eu fico com o Canino. Se houver qualquer problema é só apontarem as varinhas para o céu e atirar faíscas vermelhas. Vocês são experientes, saberão lidar com qualquer coisa se tiverem a Swan aí. - Riu, apontando para mim - Entendido?

Soltei um suspiro infeliz e assenti. Antes que pudéssemos entrar na Floresta, Hagrid me chamou para conversarmos mais longe dos garotos. Concordei confusa e o segui.

- Desculpe, Ally, mas a Professora McGonagall insistiu que eu colocasse você com os meninos. - Sussurrou para mim, se abaixando um pouco. Soltei uma exclamação muda de surpresa - Sinto muito. Você já me ajudou várias vezes, mas realmente não posso desobedecê-la. Ela usou a autoridade de Vice-Diretora.

Fiquei alguns minutos calada, digerindo a notícia. O que raios Minerva estava pensando?!

- Oh. Ela mandou você fazer isso? Por Merlin! - Falei mais alto do que deveria e Hagrid fez um gesto com a mão livre para eu falar mais baixo.

- Allexandra! Eu não devia ter falado isso! - Ele fez uma careta preocupada e eu afaguei seu braço (o máximo que alcançava). Olhei para os meninos e vi que eles viraram o rosto no momento em que pus os olhos neles.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, Hagrid. - O consolei, infeliz com a ordem de Minerva - Se a Professora quis assim, é porque vai nos ajudar de alguma forma.

Eu não acreditava nessas palavras, mas de qualquer maneira o homem aliviou a expressão e deu uma batidinha amigável em meu ombro, causando um hematoma perfeito amanhã. Gemi, mas ele não percebeu.

- Ora, ora! Vamos logo! - Chamou Hagrid animado.

Forçamos a animação e entramos na Floresta, pensativos.

Durante muito tempo nós três ficamos calados, e eu agradeci todo o silêncio que provavelmente não duraria mais nada. Minerva havia imposto o contato, então eu não devia manter expectativas.

- Ally? - Edward me chamou, baixo, e Benjamin não ouviu. Mantive a varinha acesa e preparada para alguma coisa. O Wylde mais velho não era agressivo, mas talvez essa seja uma maneira que, inconscientemente, encontrei para fugir caso ele começasse a falar coisas que me deixassem incomodada. A possibilidade era grande.

- Sim? - Respondi andando mais devagar. Ele caminhou a meu lado, enquanto Benjamin já andava muito à frente.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que não me atrevi a olhar para seu rosto, concentrada em minha própria respiração. Olhei para o chão, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do universo.

- McGonagall me inocentou, Ally. - Disse ele, colocando a mão em meu ombro, fazendo-me parar.

Olhei para ele imediatamente. Seu rosto não estava brincalhão, como sempre eu via, estava sério, chegando a parecer suplicante. O que queria? Aceitação de minha parte?

- Ela o quê?

- Não mandei as cartas. Você pensou errado de mim.

Corei na lembrança da forma animaga, e percebi tardamente que ele realmente tinha visto minha transformação no Três Vassouras.

- Eu não entendo. Você estava lá. Estava sorrindo com eles. - Acusei, lembrando perfeitamente da risada de Edward quando saí desesperada atrás de Benjamin.

Ele se aproximou mais e eu dei dois passos para trás, ligeiramente nervosa. Balancei a cabeça, negando a aproximação.

- Escute, Benjamin não sabe disso e espero que continue assim, está bem? - Mesmo confusa, assenti e permiti que continuasse - Provei minha inocência através de minhas lembranças, usando a penseira de Dumbledore. Iam me expulsar, então permiti que as vissem. E, Ally, eu só estive com aqueles Sonserinos asquerosos para salvar Ben. Nada mais.

Pisquei incrédula, afastando mais passos. Uni as sobrancelhas em confusão novamente, mas dessa vez a mão que empunhava a varinha tremia levemente. Dei mais um passo, mas caí em alguma raiz. Edward tentou me segurar, mas caiu em cima de mim na terra. Arranhei os braços quando a manga levantou.

- Ai! - Gemi quando meu quadril bateu em uma pedra. Edward também protestou contra alguma lesão, mas começou a me olhar de maneira esquisita. E continuava em cima de mim.

- Nunca tinha percebido, sabe, mas seus olhos são de um castanho meio avermelhado. - Contou ele, me encarando sem nem piscar. A luz da varinha dele brilhando em meu rosto, através dos óculos - São bonitos.

Corei, ligeiramente embriagada pelo hálito de menta. Eu já não estava conseguindo respirar direito. Ah, droga, Edward!

- O que os dois estão fazendo aí? - Benjamin nos surpreendeu. E pior: estava muito irritado, mas sua voz trazia decepção. Era o que me faltava.

Eu sabia que sim; podia piorar.

X.x.x.x.x

*Eu sei como bebês são feitos, e é assim mesmo. Mais um pouco de...

**Besta é tipo um arco e flecha. Lembrem do Hagrid no HP1, é aquilo lá.

**N/A**: _Yay_! :3 Vou retomar os dias de atualização, espero que dê certo! Ah, vou mudar a classificação de K para T, razões nos próximos capítulos. _**ACHO**_. Não criem expectativas.

- Ah! _Bia_, obrigada pelo review!

_- Sra. McGonagall D._, ainda estou rindo com aquela história de "dar continuação ao sangue Dumbledore Feat. McGonagall" SÉRIO! okaposkaopska.

_- Rob_, thanks, sis. You don't have any idea how much you made me happy. I'm still crying here T~~~T

- _LoveColt_, obrigada pelo review! Senti sua falta, menina!

Ah, sim, reviews nesse capítulo, pfvr! :)


	10. Divided

**X.x.x.x.x 10 - Divided**

Sim, é claro que podia piorar! Sempre comigo! Argh!

- Não é nada disso que... - Não, espere, clichê não! - Não, Benjamin! Volte! Volte! É perigoso!

O sextanista saiu andando irritado e eu empurrei Edward sem delicadeza alguma. Pediria desculpas depois. Mais uma para a lista.

- Benjamin! - Continuei chamando, mas não recebi resposta. Comecei a correr atrás do garoto, querendo pedir desculpas. Ele era tão atencioso, por Merlin! Não merecia uma idiota como eu.

Surpresa ao perceber, corri bastante (tropeçando algumas vezes) mas não o encontrei. Percebi também que estava perdida. Caminhei devagar, olhando para os lados. A varinha na mão, acesa com _Lumos_.

- Benjamin? - Nada - Edward? - Nada também.

Andei até um espaço com poucas árvores, pronta para lançar chamas vermelhas para o céu. Apontei a varinha para cima e, antes que pudesse sinalizar minha localização, escorreguei na neve e caí em um enorme buraco. Uma cratera. Caí de bruços sobre meu braço direito. Os óculos se chocaram em minha face, arranhando a ponte do nariz. Perdi a varinha em algum lugar e mal conseguia ver minha própria mão na total escuridão.

- Socorro! - Gritei, uma dor nauseante se fazendo presente em meu braço. _Ótimo, perfeito_. Devo ter quebrado!

Me encolhi no canto da cratera, choramingando pela dor do braço. Lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto, tanto pela dor quanto pela bagunça em minha cabeça. Continuava a gostar de Edward: dando-lhe uma espada de prata para afiar em meu coração, mas Benjamin conseguiu uma pontinha de faca para fazer parte da _festa_. Como eu deixei isso acontecer? Por Merlin! Quando?!

- Idiota, idiota. - Entoei várias vezes para mim mesma. Gritei por ajuda, mas a Floresta sufucou meu grito agoniado. Pareci um _agoureiro_* em pleno inverno.

Horas se passaram pelo que eu percebi e imaginei. A dor no braço estava tão insuportável. Catei neve com a mão boa e passei em cima, gemendo quando derretia e molhava minhas roupas. Tentei realizar um feitiço sem varinha, mas continuava soluçando e não conseguia me concentrar. Tirei meu cachecol e tentei fazer uma tipoia, mas a dor era tanta que desisti quando movi o primeiro músculo.

- Allexandra! - Ouvi meu nome ao longe, quando estava para dormir, exausta.

Abri a boca, e gritei como resposta, mas minha voz falhou no "xan" de meu próprio nome. Forcei a vista para encontrar minha varinha, mas não consegui, embora a neve branquinha ajudasse a ver pequenas pedras. O silêncio voltou a reinar, e ninguém me chamou por um longo tempo.

- Aqui está você, gatinha. - Alguém apareceu debruçado na beira da cratera; o sorriso claro na voz. Benjamin.

- Benjamin! Benjamin! É você! - Comemorei, chorando de novo. Ele encontrou uma descida e veio andando, segurando a varinha. Murmurou _Lumos Maxima_ e uma bola de luz consideravelmente grande flutuou em cima de nós.

- Você está bem? - Ele parecia contente em ter me achado. Isso era bom. Muito bom. Eu poderia dançar agora. Só que não.

- Não, acho que quebrei o braço e perdi minha varinha. - Contei, e Benjamin se aproximou de mim, ajoelhando-se em minha frente para examinar meu braço.

- Está gelado! - Exclamou horrorizado ao encostar na pele (me fazendo estremecer com uma leve dor), mas eu sorri fracamente.

- Coloquei neve para tentar acalmar a dor, mas não adiantou muito. - Fiz careta quando ele tocou de novo - Use _Ferula_, já que está com sua varinha.

Ele assentiu, fazendo careta quando lhe disse o que fazer. Eu sorri, e ele também. Devo dizer que era encantador.

- Está bem, talvez você sinta alguma dor, porque nunca realizei esse feitiço e... - Interrompi seu falatório, sorridente.

- Confio em você, oras. Um dos melhores bruxos da escola, meu rapaz. - E ri, lembrando do comentário de Flitwick nos comparando há algum tempo atrás - Depois procure minha varinha? Por favor?

Ele assentiu, sorrindo novamente. Apontou para meu braço e talas foram conjuradas, mantendo meu braço imobilizado. Tirei novamente o cachecol e pedi para que ele fizesse uma tipoia para mim. Sorri, bocejando logo depois. Quê? Eu estava com sono?

- Oh, está sonolenta. - Comentou Benjamin, metendo a varinha nas vestes - Vou dar um jeito de levá-la para dentro de Hogwarts. Não se preocupe.

Não estava preocupada, Benjamin, estava com sono. Muito sono por sinal. Além do mais, eu me sentia segura quando você não tentava me assediar.

- Veja, está tremendo de frio, tenho que levá-la imediatamente. - E ameaçou me carregar nos braços, mas eu bati em sua mão. Ele me olhou confuso e eu quis rir da cara dele. Mas, por Merlin, o que estava havendo comigo? Era o sono?

- Posso caminhar. - Eu achava - Só fique por perto para que eu não caia.

Ele concordou e me ajudou a levantar. Eu estava tremendo muito, percebi com pesar. Dei dois passos cambaleante, e ameacei cair sem querer e ele me segurou, me colocando em seus braços. Começou a andar.

- Me solta, posso andar. - Insisti, meu discurso falhando miseravelmente por um bocejo no final da frase.

- Você até que é leve, Ally. Imaginei que fosse mais pesada. - Benjamin deu uma risadinha - Durma, vou cuidar de você.

Fechei os olhos, franzindo a boca numa careta.

- Sou leve como uma pluma. - Rebati, me aconchegando mais no calor de Benjamin - E não vou dormir.

- Duvido. - Riu de novo. Sua voz estava longe, ou eu era quem estava - Boa noite, Ally.

- Boa noite, Ben.

E senti um beijo carinhoso em minha testa.

X.x.x

- Tenho um problema, professora. Dos grandes, na verdade. - Comentei olhando para McGonagall sentada na beira de minha cama na ala hospitalar.

Madame Pomfrey procurava remédios nos armários, absorta demais para reparar o assunto, eu pensei. Já havia limpado meus arranhões e agora procurava uma poção para eu tomar. Maldito braço quebrado!

- Que problema, querida? - Perguntou McGonagall estranhamente radiante, acariciando minha mão esquerda. Semicerrei os olhos, desconfiada da felicidade dela.

- Oh, espere, o que... - Comecei o raciocínio em voz alta. O que poderia ter ocorrido a Minerva durante a noit... A não ser que... - Ohohoho!

Comecei a soltar gritinhos mudos, agitando a mão boa no ar, como se estivesse tendo um ataque. O que de certa forma era. Senti a dor no braço se intensificar, mas ignorei. McGonagall riu de minha "tietagem" e pediu que eu parasse (com um _lindíssimo sorriso_ no rosto, diga-se de passagem), para contar mais detalhes.

- Se acalme, Allexandra - Ela riu - Poppy irá me tirar daqui se eu a pertubar de alguma maneira.

Olhamos para a enfermeira que continuava a vasculhar todas as prateleiras e gavetas existentes na ala. Estava a 4 camas de distância, completamente alheia a nossa conversa.

- Okay, okay, mas me conte, por favor! - Supliquei, fazendo biquinho. Minerva olhou para mim com seriedade por cima dos óculos antes que o sorriso voltasse a aparecer em seu rosto.

- Está bem, mas primeiro deixe-me ver esse ferimento em seu nariz. - Fiz uma careta, mas tirei os óculos com cuidado só com a mão esquerda. Percebi que os suportes estavam manchados com uma pequena quantidade de sangue e logo o larguei, examinando com meus dedos o ferimento.

Ardeu, e eu tremi, dessa vez mexendo mais o braço, que protestou em resposta. Soltei um gemido alto, dolorido. Madame Pomfrey olhou imediatamente para nós, encarando McGonagall com uma severidade impressionante. Mas a professora de Transfigurações só olhava para mim, parecendo culpada.

- Minerva! - Ralhou Poppy Pomfrey, chegando rapidamente em minha cama, examinando meu braço pela décima vez - Permiti que ficasse, mas está fazendo com que ela fique mais agitada! Terei que pedir que volte em outra hora.

Minha reação foi instantânea: soltei um "NÃO!" alto demais e que fez com que as duas senhoras me encarassem. Corei, tomando fôlego (e coragem) para pedir a Madame Pomfrey que McGonagall ficasse.

- Será que a Professora McGonagall não poderia ficar, Madame? Ela não teve culpa de nada, eu me mexi sem querer. - Expliquei, torcendo que ela permitisse.

Desta vez quem recebeu o olhar severo fui eu, e abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada pela falta de tato.

- Vou permitir, senhorita, mas se você, Allexandra Allison Swan - Fiz uma careta com meu nome do meio - Se mexer novamente antes que eu volte com a poção, Minerva sairá e só voltará amanhã. Entendeu? Consertar ossos quebrados é fácil, desde que não fique mexendo e piorando a fratura, menina.

Assenti sem encará-la e ouvi seus passos se afastando.

- Ela já foi? - Sussurrei, com medo que ela brigasse comigo de novo. Madame Pomfrey era um amor de pessoa, se não atrapalhassem seu trabalho.

- Já, sim. - McGonagall riu, afagando meus cabelos molhados - Pois bem, fale de seu problema primeiro, enquanto eu cuido desse ferimento aqui.

Sentou mais próxima de mim e pegou um pote dentro de uma gaveta ao lado da cama. Abriu o pote e retirou pedaços de algodão possivelmente embebidos em alguma poção, enquanto eu me preparava psicologicamente para contar o que me atormentava.

- Vamos, estou esperando. - Apressou-me ela, colocando delicadamente o algodão em meu nariz, causando uma leve ardência. Suspirei; Era melhor falar de uma vez.

- Acho que estou gostando do Benjamin, professora.

Soltei, fazendo uma cara chorosa, fechando os olhos.

- Hm. Estava esperando por isso. - Abri os olhos de repente, chocada. Ela rapidamente começou a se explicar - Você não para de falar nele há dias. Até antes das cartas. E agora... Bem, perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas vocês se...? Oh, por Merlin, Poppy!

Referiu-se à enfermeira que sentara em uma cama e agora escutava nossa conversa alegremente. Fiz uma careta ofendida e abri a boca em um O ligeiramente aberto.

- Você não tinha que procurar a poção para ela, Poppy?! - Lembrou McGonagall, um pouco exaltada na minha opinião.

- Merlin sabe que você já foi mais gentil, Minerva. - Resmungou Pomfrey, retomando a tarefa de encontrar minha poção.

Depois que ela virou as costas para nós, tive que segurar o riso, porque qualquer situação séria poderia virar motivo de riso para mim. Uma tendência humilhante.

- Hãã... Onde eu estava? - Perguntou-se McGonagall, pegando mais um chumaço de algodão - Ah, sim. Vocês dois... Se... - Ela diminuiu a voz, chegando perto de mim - _Beijaram_?

Corei muito, cheguei a pensar por um instante que estivesse com febre, mesmo toda molhada de neve derretida, mas era só rubor mesmo.

- Não! - Falei alto, e olhei para Pomfrey de esgelha, com medo que expulsasse Minerva. Não nos olhava e suspirei - Não nos beijamos, Professora.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas voltou a limpar meu ferimento.

- Está bem. Mas você estiver mentindo, Allexandra Swan... Ah, nunca mais lhe ensino Transfiguração.

Eu dei risadinhas.

- Pois bem, - Continuou ela - Daqui a pouco terei que sair, mas fique sabendo que... Eu e... - Ela deu um pigarro, como se decidindo o que falar - Albus... Estamos juntos, finalmente.

Soltei um berro alegre, jogando as duas mãos para o alto, mas me arrependi imediatamente quando meu braço assumiu uma forma estranha e Pomfrey arregalou os olhos, furiosa.

- AGORA CHEGA! MINERVA MCGONAGALL, SAIA DAQUI! A MENINA NÃO VAI FICAR BOA ASSIM!

E pegou a varinha das vestes, apontando para Minerva que se levantou em um pulo, andando em direção à porta. Antes que saísse, sorriu tímida para mim e eu ri, antes de perceber o olhar assassino de Poppy Pomfrey.

X.x.x.x.x

*Sugiro dar uma olhada em Animais fantásticos e Onde Habitam. Só para constar.

**N/A**: Me contem com quem a Ally deve ficar, quero saber as opiniões de vocês, haha. Reviews! Reviews!

**P.S.**: _Sra. McGonagall D._, Essa Poppy Pomfrey vai para você :3 Haha.

**P.S.2**: Queria deixar claro que eu só estou atualizando porque recebo reviews. Se a _Bia_, ou a _LoveColt_, ou a _Sra. McGonagall D._(Thank God, esta seguiu desde o começo! Obrigada!) não mandassem reviews, eu não teria nem ao menos passado do primeiro capítulo. Você não perde nada deixando um comentário. Pode até ganhar um spoiler e um bombom **:3**


	11. Birthday Gift

**X.x.x.x.x 11 - Birthday Gift**

No dia seguinte à minha estada na enfermaria, eu já havia tido alta de Madame Pomfrey (que por sinal só não me matou por ter piorado a lesão do braço porque... Bem, não sei). Agora eu caminhava alegremente para meu quarto na Sala Comunal da Corvinal, porque só retomaria as aulas na parte da tarde. Hoje era dia de Aritmancia, História da Magia e Transfigurações, no último horário.

Eu não sabia o por quê, mas tinha a sensação de que estava esquecendo de algo muito importante. Realmente importante. Mas não lembrava o que era.

- Um buraco tem 3 metros de profundidade. Quantos metros de pronfundidade tem um meio buraco? - A cabeça da águia perguntou quando cheguei na porta de entrada.

- Nenhum, pois não existe meio buraco. - Respondi alegremente, sorrindo quando a porta me foi aberta.

Só haviam poucos alunos fazendo suas atividades, e então segui para meu quarto de monitora, querendo trocar de roupa. As minhas continuavam sujas, porque ninguém me levou limpas enquanto estive na enfermaria. Fiquei até pensando nisso quando saí de lá, confusa pelo descaso que me trataram. Fiquei perdida por horas na Floresta Proibida, no frio, e ninguém ofereceu consolo. Nossa, que coisa horrível.

Por falar nisso, ninguém falou comigo hoje, nem Madame Pomfrey conversou comigo direito quando me deu alta. Achei estranho, já que, quando comi muitos Sapos de Chocolate, Madame Pomfrey verificou meu estado até meu último segundo na Ala Hospitalar. Eu não entendia esse comportamento.

Franzi a testa enquanto buscava uma muda de roupa, pensando a respeito. Não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão enquanto me arrumava e seguia para o Salão Principal, levando minha mochila com livros, penas e todo o meu material escolar. Almocei, seguindo para a Biblioteca. Queria pegar outro exemplar de Transfiguração Humana.

Cheguei na Biblioteca e Madame Pince me olhou com frieza enquanto eu devorava o último pedaço de um bolinho de amora. _Sem comida perto dos livros_. Suspirei, mastigando o bolinho que deixava meu rosto com um formato estranho. Peguei dois livros grossos e me sentei em um banco, começando a ler. Minha transformação estava excelente, segundo o livro, e eu sorri satisfeita. Ouvi a confusão dos alunos atrasados e percebi que eu era uma dessas. Fechei os livros com uma força desnecessária e corri para a aula de Aritmância, esbarrando em vários alunos sem querer.

O dia seguiu normal, e eu fiquei decepcionada de ter perdido minha varinha.

X.x.x

Durante minha ida para a aula de Transfigurações, vi alguns alunos do sexto ano da Sonserina passando para irem, provavelmente, à aula de Poções, e Benjamin estava no meio deles. Tentei me esconder atrás de alguns alunos de minha própria casa, mas já era tarde demais e ele me viu. Acenou, desculpando-se com uma menina (estreitei os olhos ao notar, ligeiramente incomodada), e veio em minha direção, sorrindo. Suspirei, sorrindo afetadamente. Eu não tinha _cara de conversa_.

- Olá, Allexandra! - Cumprimentou-me, se oferecendo para carregar minha mochila. Neguei, dizendo que estava bem. - Seu braço, Allexandra, me deixe levar.

Olhei para ele, achando graça do esforço.

- Que bobagem, Benjamin, Madame Pomfrey cuidou dele, estou ótima! - Garanti, fazendo uma espécie de pose para mostrar que estava bem. Pareci um menino mostrando os músculos, como se malhasse horrores. Ele riu, procurando algo nos bolsos.

- Ah, te procurei o dia todo... - Procurou em todos os bolsos e eu fiquei surpresa que pudesse ter tantos assim - ...Para te entregar... - Ele sorriu quando pareceu encontrar - ... Isso!

E tirou minha varinha de ébano do bolso direito, me entregando.

- Minha varinha! Você encontrou! - Peguei da mão dele um pouco sem educação, mas o abracei fortemente, antes de perceber a besteira - Oh, desculpe.

Me afastei, olhando em volta, tímida de repente. Ele riu, desconcertado, passando a mão nos cabelos negros.

- Mas como...? - Comecei, feliz por ter recuperado minha varinha - Pensei que teria que comprar uma nova... - Passei a varinha no rosto, como se estivesse a abraçando.

- Eu voltei onde você caiu, na hora do almoço, e tentei usar _Accio_, mas não funcionou direito. Então tive que procurar pessoalmente. Estava um pouco longe de onde você estava, enterrada na neve. Foi uma sorte ter encontrado.

Benjamin me contou sorrindo orgulhoso de si mesmo. Eu me aproximei e beijei sua bochecha, tomando cuidado para ele não fazer nenhum movimento repentino e acabarmos nos... Hã... Beijando.

- Oh, aí está você, Swan. - Ouvi a voz conhecida de minha professora de Transfigurações, e seus passos rápidos até mim.

- Professora? - Fiquei surpresa, e me afastei de Benjamin, como se tivesse feito algo errado. Apontei minha varinha para cima e pensei _Avis_. Pássaros conjurados começaram a voar em cima de nós, puxando meu cabelo. Eu ri quando um desses bicou minha orelha.

- Hm... - McGonagall examinou meus pássaros e abriu um sorriso satisfeito - Bonitos. Parabéns.

Eu corei, pegando um deles com a mão.

- Vamos, Allexandra, está atrasada. - Informou ela, se aproximando de mim e colocando uma mão em minhas costas, me guiando para a sala. Pode ter me parecido uma impressão errada, mas achei ter visto Minerva piscar para ele.

- Até, Benjamin. - Cumprimentei, tímida. Deixei que Minerva me levasse. Quando estávamos quase entrando na sala, sussurrei - Obrigada por me tirar de lá.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu maliciosa (maliciosa? O quê?) e abriu a porta para mim.

A sala estava estranhamente decorada de azul e branco, e meus colegas estavam de frente para mim; seus rostos todos mostrando uma culpa mal disfarçada.

- O que...? - Comecei, notando o grupo de alunos da Grifinória sorridentes. Annabele estava no meio. Sorria e dava pulinhos alegres.

Minerva ficou ao meu lado e tirou um embrulho roxo das costas. Me abraçou fortemente e me entregou.

- Feliz aniversário de 17 anos! - Eu arregalei os olhos, muitíssimo surpresa. Meus colegas fizeram uma fila em minha frente, me abraçando e me entregando lembranças.

Era isso que eu estava esquecendo! Hoje era dia 1 de Dezembro! Por Merlin!

- Aaaaaaally! - Annabele foi a primeira, me entregando um pacote amarelo pequeno. Ela me abraçou, rindo em minha orelha - Feliz aniversário!

Corei, encabulada com as demonstrações de afeto. Recebi vários presentes e a aula foi divertida: McGonagall nos ensinou a transfigurar pequenos objetos em animais igualmente pequenos, pegando como exemplo meus óculos, e o transformando em uma borboleta colorida. Aplaudimos, sorridentes, e tentamos fazer. Usamos nossos livros. Consegui transfigurar o meu em um pássaro azul e vermelho, e ele saiu voando pela sala alegremente, ainda que um pouco atrapalhado.

Nosso horário acabou e vários colegas voltaram a me abraçar, desejando-me um feliz aniversário. Eu agradeci, sorridente, e arrumei minhas coisas vagarosamente.

- Allexandra? - Minerva me chamou quando eu me levantei da cadeira. Eu era a última aluna na sala. Me virei para ela, seguindo em sua direção.

Minerva estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, corrigindo alguns trabalhos do... Li "4º ano". Eu estava com seu presente em minhas mãos.

- Oh, imaginei que quisesse que eu abrisse em meu quarto, mas se quiser... - Comecei a desembrulhar, notando uma caixa vermelha. Eu a abri, notando tritões de gengibre. Arregalei os olhos, surpresa. Dei a volta na mesa e abracei Minerva fortemente, alegre. Ela riu, tentando se desvencilhar de meu abraço, provavelmente sem ar. Eu fiquei sem graça, pegando um deles e oferecendo para minha professora. Minerva sorriu e negou educadamente. Eu fechei a caixa, alegando que os comeria depois.

- Hm, Allexandra? Há mais uma coisa que gostaria de lhe dar. Ou melhor, lhe mostrar. - McGonagall se levantou e pegou minha mão, nos levando até seu escritório.

Foi até sua estante e retirou um livro, mas, ao invés de me dar o livro, o abriu e retirou frascos com conteúdo prateado.

- São... Lembranças? - Perguntei surpresa, vendo McGonagall se aproximar com... 5 frascos?

- São. - Confirmou, pegando novamente minha mão, depositando os frascos com cuidado em minha mão aberta - São as lembranças de Edward Wylde.

Olhei para minha mão cheia, sem fala.

- Ele não é...? - Comecei a raciocinar, mas logo uma idéia passou por minha cabeça - Se quer que eu veja, então... Tem algo mais. Algo mais que mostrar que Edward não é o culpado.

Ela cobriu minha mão com a dela, fechando com cuidado os frascos. Levantei a cabeça, para olhá-la, e Minerva assentiu tristemente.

- Estarei aqui, Ally. - Minerva disse, me abraçando carinhosamente.

- Estaremos. - Corrrigiu uma voz grave, conhecida. Me virei. Dumbledore estava na porta do escritório, nos olhando como se pedisse permissão para entrar, com a mão estendida para nós.

Minerva me segurou pelos ombros, me puxando para perto dele. Segurou sua mão e fomos em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore. Para a Penseira. Para a verdade.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: :3 Bem, créditos da charada no começo da fic para meu pai bruxo corvino, que já respondeu uma dessa quando estudou em Hogwarts :D

Ah, no próximo teremos essas lembranças e iremos descobrir quem enviou as cartas, então... Reviews.


	12. Pensieve

**X.x.x.x.x 12 - Pensieve**

A sala de Dumbledore continuava a mesma de antes, com o acréscimo de uma foto de Minerva na mesa. Sim, eu percebi a moldura dourada e a foto de McGonagall, sorridente.

- Escute, - Pediu Minerva, pegando minha mochila e o presente que havia me dado - Não aja como aconteceu com Edward. Não teremos a mesma bondade de mandar você simplesmente para a Floresta Proibida. Não podemos.

Olhei para os frascos em minha mão, inquieta. Minerva realmente era uma mãe para mim, mesmo que fosse só minha professora. Se preocupava comigo e isso era louvável.

- Está bem. - Falei, lendo os rótulos dos frascos.

"Hogsmeade, 15 de Maio"; "Casa, 22 de Julho"; "Hogwarts, 08 de Outubro"; "Hogwarts, 29 de Novembro" e "Hogsmeade, 28 de Novembro". Eu achei que os dois últimos frascos diziam isso, porque na verdade não estava conseguindo ler direito.

- Veremos juntas, está bem? - Falou Minerva, me puxando para outro abraço.

Eu assenti, pegando a lembrança mais antiga. Me aproximei da Penseira, abrindo o frasco. Depositei o fio prateado sobre a água e ele pareceu dançar. Uma sequência de flashes apareceram e, ainda apreensiva, mergulhei a cabeça.

_**Hogsmeade, 15 de Maio**_

_Eu caí, ligeiramente tonta, no chão de pedra de uma rua em Hogsmeade. Sacudi a cabeça, tentando me encontrar. McGonagall apareceu do meu lado, em pé. Me ajudou a levantar, um tantinho ansiosa._

_- Certo, o que tenho que ver? - Perguntei, olhando para os lados, sem saber exatamente o que devia fazer._

_- Edward, bem ali. - Ela apontou o menino de cabelos negros escondido em um beco - Albus acabou de passar por aqui, veja, lá... - Indicou o mago que já estava longe, saboreando algum doce que não notei qual era - E Benjamin, bem ali, recolhendo um papel._

_Apontou para o menino de cabelos um pouco longos atrás de nós._

_- Benjamin? - Repeti, surpresa. Me afastei dela e fui para perto de Benjamin, confusa. O que ele estava fazendo ali?_

_- Sim, mas espere... - Minerva se interrompeu quando eu exclamei surpresa por Edward ter me atravessado - Desculpe, esqueci que ele ia chegar perto de Benjamin._

_Eu recuei alguns passos, assombrada. Não doeu, é claro, mas ele me surpreendeu. Eu não sabia como funcionavam as lembranças na prática em uma Penseira._

_- Estou bem, mas... - Me aproximei dos irmãos novamente._

_Benjamin não havia percebido a aproximação de Edward, e quando o fez, tomou um tremendo susto. Tratou de esconder o que estivesse lendo, impedindo o irmão mais velho de ler._

_"Ora, meu irmão, o que está escondendo aí?" Perguntou Edward, travesso, avançando para cima de Ben, tentando lhe arrancar o papel._

_"Não lhe interessa, Edward. Vá procurar outro para aborrecer." E deu as costas para o irmão, seguindo para a Dedosdemel._

_Edward fez uma careta de desagrado, e tomou a direção contrária, resmungando sobre o mau humor do Sonserino._

A lembrança se tornou enevoada e de repente eu já havia voltado para o escritório de Dumbledore. Minerva estava com a mão em meu ombro, recolhendo a lembrança com a varinha que nem me dei conta quando ela tomou o frasco correspondente à essa e o guardou. Eu continuava confusa, mas rapidamente abri e despejei a lembrança seguinte.

_**~ Casa, 22 de Julho ~**_

_Minha queda nem foi tão ruim quanto a primeira. Cambaleei, mas continuei em pé. Minerva segurou minha mão e me guiou rapidamente quando Edward entrou correndo na casa._

_- Onde estamos, Professora? - Perguntei, não reconhecendo o local._

_Era uma casa grande, bonita até. Decorada com muitos enfeites e fotos de família. Um casal sorridente aparecia em uma delas, rodeado por três crianças de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Uma menina, que reconheci como Ruby, a irmã mais velha dos irmãos (lembrei de seu rosto: ela era corvina, como eu. Já havia se formado há um ano), Edward e Benjamin._

_- Estamos na casa da família Wylde, a casa de Edward e Benjamin. Oh, vamos, temos que subir as escadas. - E puxou minha mão em direção ao andar de cima. Edward subia os degraus de dois em dois e tivemos que nos apressar._

_"Ben!" Chamou ele, alto, o procurando em alguns quartos "Descobri que a Allexandra vai estar..."_

_Opa! Allexandra? Eu? Antes que eu pudesse formular mais frases mentalmente, ele parou, olhando dentro de um quarto com a porta encostada. Consegui ler "Benjamin" em uma placa colada._

_- Mas o que...? - Comecei, vendo Edward olhar malicioso para os lados, entrando no quarto._

_"Ben?" Eu e McGonagall entramos também, e Edward parecia uma criança presa no supermercado. Começou a vasculhar as gavetas, risonho, à procura de algo "Achei!" Ele riu, tirando um pergaminho surrado, provavelmente por ter sido manuseado muitas vezes "Vejamos... Ohoho..." E começou a ler o papel em voz alta._

_'Querida Minerva,_

_Seu riso é a coisa mais fantástica que já ouvi; seus olhos são perfeitos; Você é a mulher mais bela que eu já... Oh, eu não... Espere... Ah, Minerva, vê? Mal consigo falar de meus sentimentos sem me enrolar... Você é fantástica e eu precisaria de muitas outras palavras para descrever minha admiração por você. Meu amor por você. Amor._

_Seu... Colega de trabalho, e talvez algo mais..._

_Albus Dumble-'_

_O papel foi arrancado da mão de Edward com rapidez por Benjamin, que foi quem me atravessou dessa vez._

_"Edward! O que está fazendo aqui?!" Ele dobrou o pergaminho com força e o meteu nos bolsos, olhando furiosamente para o irmão. Fiquei suspresa de ver um olhar desses em Benjamin, que nunca pareceu agressivo "Não há coisa alguma sua aqui! Vá embora!"_

_E empurrou o irmão porta afora, parecendo transtornado. Edward arregalou os olhos, tão surpreso quanto eu._

Então voltei novamente para o escritório do diretor. Minerva agarrava minha mão como se eu fosse correr a qualquer minuto.

Eu simplesmente não entendia o que passava naquelas lembranças e estava tão confusa de Benjamin ter em mãos uma carta de Dumbledore (a mesma que percebi estar em suas mãos na primeira lembrança) que nem notei quando Minerva recolheu essa memória e colocou a próxima. Só mergulhei a cabeça na Penseira, começando a juntar as peças. Infelizmente.

_**~ Hogwarts, 08 de Outubro ~**_

_Voltamos aos corredores de Hogwarts, e Minerva parecia mais agitada do que o costume, me mantendo perto o tempo inteiro, enquanto eu observava o Wylde mais velho andar rapidamente atrás de William Sayred._

_"Hey, Will!" Chamou ele, amistoso. Ergui uma sobrancelha, confusa "Eu soube o que estão planejando uma..." Ele conseguiu chegar perto dele, e assim percebi que Benjamin arregalava os olhos, advertindo Edward sobre algo. O mais velho abaixou o tom de voz como se contasse um segredo "Eu soube que estão planejando uma brincadeirinha com McGonagall, não?"_

_Wiiliam levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando com frieza para Benjamin._

_"Oh, não..." Edward apressou-se a negar o que quer que William estava pensando "Ben não me contou, eu apenas ouvi uma conversa sem querer, mas... Então... Posso participar? Estou esperando uma oportunidade para fazê-la rir, ou então, nos expulsar." Ele riu, como se tivesse contado a melhor piada do século. Franzi o cenho._

_- Allexandra, - Chamou-me Minerva, tirando de meus devaneios - Não é o que parece. Edward só está tentando proteger Benjamin._

_Eu olhei desconfiada para a lembrança de Edward, percebendo toda a agitação dele. Se estava só fingindo, fez um excelente papel._

_"Está bem." Concordou William, de má vontade "Você, como Grifinório, será encarregado de enviar as cartas dessa vez, porque tivemos muitos problemas nas vezes anteriores. E não conte para ninguém, entendeu?"_

_Edward abriu um sorriso largo, contrastando com a expressão aborrecida de Benjamin._

_"Ah, meu maninho..." Assim que Sayred saiu, Edward pôs o braço ao redor dos ombros de Benjamin, que fazia uma careta de desagrado "Por que começou isso?"_

_Benjamin revirou os olhos, tirando o braço de Edward de seus ombros. Começou a caminhar na direção das masmorras, para sua sala comunal._

_"Alle..." Ele se interrompeu, repentinamente nervoso "Edward, vá cuidar da sua vida." Disse, mas vi seu rosto preocupado ao passar por mim._

_"Sim, como sempre, Allexandra." Edward suspirou, tomando outra direção._

Pisquei uma ou duas vezes para tentar assimilar as coisas. Já estava na sala novamente. Então Benjamin...? Ele quem começou tudo isso? _Benjamin_?

- Minha querida, você está bem? - Perguntou McGonagall, ao fundo de minha mente, porque eu estava tão absorta nas possibilidades.

Benjamin?

Recapitulei a conversa de domingo, quando entreouvi a "discussão" de Dumbledore e McGonagall, quando ele disse que não teve culpa de alguns alunos surrupiarem a carta de seu bolso. Então, pela primeira cena, Benjamin foi quem pegou a carta?

- Professora! - Alguém entrou correndo no gabinete, parecendo desesperado. Não me virei para ver quem era - Está havendo uma briga entre Grifinórios! Na Sala Comunal!

Minerva bufou, batendo em meus ombros.

- Espere aqui, está bem? Irei checar, e quando voltar, passaremos para a próxima memória.

E saiu apressada.

Sentei em uma cadeira, olhando para os frascos em minha mão. Haviam mais dois, cujos rótulos estavam tão desgastados e sujos que eu não saberia dizer qual data era qual. Comecei com Hogwarts, 29 (ou 28?) de Novembro. Abri o frasco, incapaz de esperar Minerva voltar para vermos. Derramei o conteúdo na penseira e mergulhei a cabeça, esperando alguma coisa que fizesse sentido.

_**~ Hogwarts, 29 ou 28 de Novembro ~**_

_Notei que estava no escritório de McGonagall e, olhando ao redor, percebi o rastro de cabelos cacheados na porta. Reconheci a cena: a discussão de Albus e Minerva, seguido por declarações de amor... Então era dia 29 mesmo, dois dias atrás, no domingo._

_Virei-me novamente, dando de cara com Dumbledore dançando com McGonagall, depois de ela ter se declarado. Não pude evitar sorrir._

_"Vamos ficar aqui. Vamos ficar aqui para sempre. Só você e eu." Eu olhei para trás, vendo a Allexandra-lembrança contrair os lábios, tentando não chorar. Eu ri, me aproximando da porta._

_Voltei a olhar para Minerva, que agora ria, beijando a bochecha do diretor. Riu mais quando ele fez a mesma coisa, e lembrei que provavelmente seria por causa da barba._

_Notei que minha "chará" já havia saído, então eu descobriria o que havia acontecido depois que saí. Meus lábios formaram um sorriso malicioso, constatando que essa lembrança realmente não era de Edward, e sim de Minerva. Cruzei os braços, ainda sorrindo, vendo o que aprontariam._

_Dumbledore segurou seu rosto, olhando com muita ternura para ela, que, consegui perceber ficando melhor posicionada, sorria largamente, pondo as mãos no peito dele. Ele a beijou e eu cobri o rosto com as mãos, mas abri um pouco os dedos para poder enxergá-los._

_"Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso?" Sussurrou Dumbledore, carinhoso, sorrindo._

_Minerva sorriu, antes de começar a beijá-lo novamente. Arregalei os olhos, surpresa com a intensidade do beijo dela, principalmente pelo fato de Minerva ter prensado Dumbledore na parede e eles estarem... Ai, meu Deus, estavam se agarrando! E eu estava assistindo!_

_Albus trocou a posição, e ele era quem estava prensando Minerva agora. Estiquei o pescoço e vi que ela estava desabotoando a túnica dele, completamente feroz. Abri a boca em um O perfeito enquanto via a recatada Professora McGonagall passando as pernas ao redor da cintura do diretor, e ele estar... Semicerrei os olhos, completamente estupefata, ao notar que ele estava beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto provavelmente estava tirando o zíper do vestido dela... Que deslizou pelos ombros e Minerva pareceu sorrir e sussurrar algo, na orelha dele, muito maliciosa. Oh, Merlin!_

_- Agora, chega._

_Olhei para o lado e percebi Minerva me encarando assustada. Suas narinas estavam infladas e sua boca sumia, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa de alguma maneira. Encostou no meu braço e começamos a rodopiar. Antes de ser retirada da memória, olhei por cima do ombro dela e vi a Minerva-lembrança com os cabelos soltos, ombros nus e..._

De repente eu já estava na sala do diretor.

- MERLIN, ALLEXANDRA! O QUE HOUVE?! - Gritou Minerva, desvairada, recolhendo a lembrança da Penseira com as mãos trêmulas.

Mantive os olhos arregalados, surpresa. Não consegui proferir uma palavra sequer.

- COMO CONSEGUIU ESSA LEMBRANÇA?!

- Eu... - Gaguejei, completamente dispersa - Estava junto com as outras...

Minerva arregalou os olhos também, e pareceu prender a respiração. Sua boca agora era só uma linha, de tanto que apertava os lábios. Afundou em uma cadeira, cobrindo o rosto.

- Ah, por Merlin, que besteira! - Lamentou-se ela, parecendo terrivelmente arrependida do erro - Perdoe-me!

E agora, finalmente, minha tendência humilhante de rir nas horas erradas se fez presente e eu tive que cobrir a boca, mordendo também os lábios. Meu humor e estado de espírito habituais pareceram voltar.

- Não tem problema, professora... - Fechei a boca antes que o ataque de riso saísse, e tentei me recompor.

Infelizmente, na minha cabeça a cena de quando Minerva começou a sussurrar na orelha de Dumbledore, maliciosamente, voltou. Não consegui deter e acabei caindo no chão, cobrindo o rosto, rindo até perder o fôlego. Imaginei que só não recebi um Crucio porque meu riso, nessa hora, pareceu um choro. Escutei McGonagall choramingar, e eu não consegui parar de rir/chorar.

- Vamos, Allexandra. - Chamou ela, se recompondo, mas corada - Ainda falta a última lembrança, a mais recente.

Me levantei, lagrimando, e me fiquei ao lado dela, pondo a última lembrança na Penseira. Mergulhei a cabeça, já sabendo o que esperar.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Eu não pude conter, gente, essa última lembrança. Sério. E, só para constar, Allexandra não estava rindo dos dois, era somente o fato engraçado de Minerva ter se mostrado tão... Empolgada, haha.


End file.
